TU SABES LO QUE QUIERO
by Grazy
Summary: El amor tiene muchos caminos...Si bien todos son inciertos, ¿Que le esperaré al amor entre un poderoso Yokai y una bella Humana?
1. Chapter 1

TU SABES LO QUE QUIERO

Este es el primer fanfic que de Inuyasha, espero que este si les guste, es de Sesshomaru y Rin. Cualquier crítica… Grazychan

_La luna coronaba el cielo de esa noche fría. Fue así que al sentir una suave brisa de viento, ella supo que èl había regresado. _

_Feliz y un poco nerviosa, avivó la flama de la fogata que había al centro de la cueva, sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a su sirviente Jaken. _

_Se disponía a ir a recibirlo peinando su cabello con sus dedos, cuando, para su sorpresa, él ya se encontraba tras ella observándola. _

_"¡Sesshomaru!" _

_"He vuelto" dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras ella sonreía aliviada _

"_Estaba tan preocupada" Dijo tomando las garras del yokai entre sus manos "¿Dime estas bien? _

_¿No te paso nada?" Preguntó sintiendo que algo tibio fluía por sus manos… sangre "! Estas herido!" dijo descubriendo la herida profunda que tenía en su garra izquierda. _

"_No es nada" Dijo tranquilamente _

"_Aun así tengo que curarte, ¿Quién te hizo eso?" _

"_Ya te dije que no tiene importancia" _

"_Esta bien… Bueno por lo menos no es nada grave" Decía arrodillada cerca de la fogata recogiendo una pequeña bolsita "Nada que un poco de esto no pueda curar. Ven aquí, estas plantes medicinales son lo mejor que hay para heridas como esta, ni siquiera te va a arder" _

"_No quiero" _

"_¿No?" Puso sus manos en la cintura "Estas lastimado y lo necesitas" Reprochó dulcemente _

"_Vamos, ya te dije que no te dolerá" Sonrió extendiendo su mano "Ven" _

"_No quiero" _

"_Ussh" Le dio la espalda "Entonces ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué esa herida se infecte?" _

"_TU SABES LO QUE QUIERO" Al instante giró para verlo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás. _

_Sus ojos dorados centellaban en la oscuridad clavándose en ella con esa mirada que solamente ella conocía y que le provocaba –además de un gran - un sentimiento capaz de compararse al gran amor que le tenia... elsonrojo deseo de… escapar –Uy que miedo… ¿Alguien gusta intercambiar lugares ?- _

_"Sesshomaru...yo" murmuró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas _

_"Shhh" la silenció tomando su barbilla con la garra herida. Podía . Él le sonrió "Tranquila, todo va a estarsentirla temblar… era tan tierna bien" susurró inclinando un poco su cabeza aspirando su dulce aroma y cerrando los ojos para fundir sus labios en un suave beso… _

_Rin, sin dejar de temblar, simplemente cerró los ojos también, dejando su voluntad para entregarse en corazón, alma y cuerpo al demonio que finalmente… amaba más que a su propia vida_

Al día siguiente...

La mañana era fresca y el sol iluminaba a todo lo que daba, permitiendo ver la pequeña casita de Kagome al pie de la colina, por donde bajaba un riachuelo, aun a algunos kilometros. A pesar de la tristeza que sentía, estaba muy emocionada de poder volver a ver a Kagome e Inuyasha luego de tanto tiempo.

- ¡¡Buenos días!- Dijo Rin empujando la puerta de la casa- ¿Hay alguien por aqui?-

- ¡Adelante!-Dijo la anciana Kaede desde su silla mecedora- ¡pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aqui! ¡Kagome baja, no vas a creer quien vino a visitarnos!-

- ¡¡Ya voy!- Dijo Kagome-

- ¡Que gusto verte Rin! ¿Como estas?-Saludó la anciana Kaede-

- Bien, gracias ¿Y usted?-

- Cada día más vieja...E inútil-

- Eso no es cierto, a pesar de todo aun se conserva en un excelente estado ¿Verdad Rin?-

- Por supuesto-

- Déjense de cosas, saben que no les creo una palabra... Bueno, tengo que irme-

- Pero si acaba de llegar-

- Si pero solo vine a traerte tus plantas medicinales, porque seguramente a Saiori se le habría olvidado... es una lástima, yo pense que esa niña seria tan responsable como su mamá, pero me equivoque...-

- Je, no es muy parecida a Sango eh? Pero de todas formas que esperaba de una niña de 9 años? Aun es muy joven y es muy dificil ser sacerdotisa...-

- Tú lo dominabas perfectamente y ni hablar de mi hermana Kikyo...-

- Yo pienso que con su guia y sabiduria, Saiori-chan se convertirá en una tan buena como Kagome-sama-

- Eso sería un milagro, si llega a ser la mitad de buena que Kagome, seré feliz-

- ¡Basta! -Sonrojo- No era tan buena...-

- ¿Verdad que molestan los cumplidos?-Se levanta de su silla- Ahora si me voy, tampoco quiero dejar a Saiori esperando, Rin fue un gusto verte de nuevo, espero nos visites más seguido-

- Y seguramente así será...-Dijo Rin-

- Cuidense mucho, sobre las plantas que faltan, manda a Inuyasha por ellas en la tarde ¿Si?-

- Como usted diga, valla con cuidado, gracias por todo -Cerrando la puerta- Bueno Rin, mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprende verte aqui... -Reprochó- Y tambien si no te dijera que ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! -Abrazo-

- Si, mucho tiempo...-

- Desde tu cumpleaños, hace casi 5 meses... -

- Como vuela el tiempo...-

- De no ser porque se que Sesshomaru tiene un pésimo caracter y se enfada si vienes a vernos, estaría furiosa contigo, pero se que lo que menos quiere uno son peleas ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes? Tengo algo que hacer en la cocina, ¿Me ayudas?-

- Con gusto-

En la cocina...

- Son las plantas medicinales que trajo Kaede-sama ¿Verdad?-dijo refiriéndose a las plantas que Kagome hervía en una **_olla express_** -

- Si, las necesito para unas medicinas que me encargaron -

- Pero creí que tu medicina era 'mágica'-

- No creas, no hay nada como lo natural, evita efectos secundarios -Decía mientras pesaba unos polvos, cuando terminó los colocó en la olla y mezcló- Y dime Rin, no has hablado mucho desde que llegaste ¿Esta todo bien por allá?-

- Eh...Si...-

- ¿Si? No suenas muy convencida ¿Como están todos por allá?- Preguntó Kagome muy sonriente sin siquiera intuir la "escalofriante" confesión que Rin le tenía que hacer

- Bien, dentro de la cabe...-

- ¿Dentro de lo que cabe? _¿Que quieres decir con eso?_ Acaso... -Se volvió a ver a Rin - Rin...-Podía ver que sus ojos estaban vidriosos- Rin...-Ella volteó la cara- Pero ¿Que pasa?-

- Nada -Dijo conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus lágrimas-

- No es cierto, ¿Que tienes? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-

- Es..es..que... -Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-

- ¿Que Rin, Que pasó? -

- Sess..Sesshomaru...-

-¿Que pasa con Sesshomaru?-

- Sess...-Finalmente no resistió y rompió en llanto -**¡¡¡¡Sessshomaru y yo tuvimos una **

**pelea! -**

- Hay no... La abraza- Tranquila, ven,vamos a la sala para que me digas que fué lo que pasó ¿Esta bien?-

En la sala...

- Y... y eso fue lo que pasó...-Murmuró Rin mirando su taza de cafe que no había ni tocado. Alzó su rostro para ver a Kagome, que tenía el rostro azul y la mano sobre la frente con una expresión de espanto- ¿Kagome...? ¿Es..escuchaste lo que dije..?-

- Si... desgraciadamente si...Yo.. No lo puedo creer..-Decía confundida, sin mirarla- ¿Como...Como es que...?-La miró- Tu dime..Después de todo eso...¿Estas bien?-

- Pues si...-Dijo sonrojada apartando su mirada de la de Kagome- Es decir hoy en la mañana me costó un poco de trabajo levantarme, estaba muy adolorida y en este momento solo siento algunas punzadas en mi vientre...-

- Entonces... Entonces SI te lastimó- Dijo molesta-

- Eh.. si -Kagome se volvió a poner la mano en la frente, negando con la cabeza con expresión grave-

- Maldito Sesshomaru -Dijo furiosa y levantandose del sillón. Tampoco había tocado su café- ¿Como pudo? ¿Como diablos se atrevio a hacerte eso?-

- No es para tanto...-Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Kagome-

- ¿No es para tanto? ¿TE HA LASTIMADO Y DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? -

- Pero solo han sido un par de veces y además...-

- WOW! Espera un momento... ¿Solo un par de veces? ¿Quieres..quieres decir que no es la primera ves que él te...? -

- -Sonrojo- N..No...Hoy... cumplíamos un mes -Sollozó tratando de no soltar el llanto-

- !¿Un mes! -Se sentó- ¿Quieres decir que llevas un mes enfrentando ésto sola? Rin ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho? ¿Te das cuenta de que..?-

- !Eso ya no importa! -Gritó derramando más lágrimas- ¿Acaso no entiendes como me siento? Sesshomaru es mi vida... Y ahora... lo arruine todo

- Esta bien...Tranquila... Se como te sientes...-

- Disculpame Kagome-sama, pero yo eh amado a Sesshomaru desde que era una niña mas que a mi vida... y ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado...Yo.. no supe...no supe ser una mujer... **SU mujer**-

- No digas eso, solo eres una niña como esperaba él que supieras como serlo. Aqui la culpa SOLO es de él, no tuya-

- !No SI es mía! -Gritó llorando- ¿Sabes lo que habrían dado **Kagura y Sara **por estas en MI lugar? Kagome ellas amaban a Sesshomaru con toda su alma y no pudieron estar con él... Y yo, después de todo finalmente lo arruiné... -

- Tranquila, quizá estas exagerando...-

- Si... hubieras visto como me miró, sabrías que no estoy exagerando-

- Bueno.. Luego de..de eso ¿Te dijo algo? -

- No, nada, ni un reproche; se levantó y me miró, sus ojos irradiaban fuego... Lo llamé llorando, pero el me ignoró, dió la vuelta y se fue... Quise detenerlo... pero no pude levantarme -Mas lágrimas- Mi tristeza fue tanta que ni siquiera supe en que momento me quede dormida...-

- Rin, como lo siento...-

- Lo perdí... lo **perdí para siempre Kagome...**-

- No no lo creo pero.. ¿Por que esperaste hasta ese punto? ¿Por que no habías dicho nada antes?-

- Por que tenía miedo...-Aceptó Rin-

- ¿De que?-

- De que dejara de quererme...-

- Si él realmente te amara, no dejaría de hacerlo por una tontería como eso -Puso su mano en el hombro de la joven-

- ¿En..en serio?-

- Puedes estar segura...-

- ¿Quieres decir que aún puede haber una esperanza para mi?-

- Siempre hay una esperanza, pero no te voy a mentir; las cosas no pueden quedarse como antes después de ésto, por eso debes pensar muy bien que es lo que harás de ahora en adelante... ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-

- Si, lo entiendo... Pero y si él...-

- Ya no te atormentes, dime una cosa ¿Amas a Sesshomaru aún después de lo que pasó?-

- Con todo mi corazón-

- Entonces no te preocupes, tu corazón encontrará la forma de arreglar las cosas, pero va a necesitar tiempo... y como no puedo decir cuanto, te ofresco mi casa para que te quedes hasta que decidas que hacer-

- ¿En..en serio Kagome? -

- ¡Por supuesto! -

- Pero ¿E Inu yasha?-

- No te preocupes por él, te adora dice que le recuerdas mucho a mi, pero más tierna, le encantará verte en la casa. Aunque no creas, le preocupa mucho que vivas con "El salvaje de su hermano" Dice que no sabe como lo soportas...-

- Para mi eso es muy facil...-Sonrojo- Además ultimamente todo había sido maravilloso..-

- Me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando tenía 15 años, aunque tu tengas 19, ambas estamos dispuestas a entregar todo sin recibir nada... Yo nunca deje de amar a Inuyasha a pesar de ..bueno de Kikyo... durante mucho tiempo me conforme con estar a su lado y al final... -Sonrojo- Al final lo que conseguí fue...-

"KAGOME YA VINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II.

Luego de largo tiempo, **Rin** visita a **Kagome**, que feliz le recibe en su casa, pero **Rin** esta triste, algo terrible le sucedió a la joven apenas la noche anterior y el responsable no parece ser otro que el frío y calculador Lord **Sesshomaru**…

Aprovechando el olvido de su querido **Inuyasha**, **Kagome** convence a **Rin** de ir al futuro con ella para recoger a su pequeño hijo: **Inuyoku** y así hacerla olvidar por un momento su tristeza…

- Y hablando de Inuyasha...

- Hay no, no he preparado el almuerzo... se va a poner furioso... -Dijo nerviosa- ¿Que hago?

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare; con mi ayuda todo estara listo en un un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

- ¿En serio? - Tomo las manos de la joven en las suyas- Rin me has salvado la vida...

- ¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DIJE QUE YA LLEGUÉ! ¿ESTAS SORDA?

- Ushh, hay cosas que nunca cambian ¡Claro que no! Y no grites, tenemos visitas... Ven estamos en la sala

- -Entrando a la casa- ¡Valla! ¡Pero mira aquien tenemos aqui!

- Muy buenos dias, Inuyasha-sama -Dijo inclinándose-

- Rin vino justo a tiempo para ayudarme con el almuerzo ¿No es genial?

- ¡Por supusto! Hasta que voy a comer comida de verdad!

- ¿QUE DIJISTE?-Grrrr

- No le hagas caso, tiene paja en la cabeza y no sabe lo que dice...-Dijo un adolecente bien parecido, de ojos verdes y cabello claro; entrando a la casa comiendo una manzana-

- ¡¿Como te atreves chiquillo insolente! -

- Solo un tonto opinaria lo que tu de la deliciosa comida de Kagome -sama; ¿Y a quien le dices chiquillo?

- Shippo, como siempre es un gusto tenerte en casa, ven voy a prepara tu platillo favorito

- ¿QUUUUE?

- ¡Gracias Kagome!

- ¡E..ESO NO ES JUSTO!

- Tu te callas, vamos Rin

- Si -a Inu- No se preocupe, Inuyasha, me encargare de prepararle algo delicioso...

- ¡¡GRACIAS RIN! Oye.. por cierto, dime Rin ¿Que es lo que te trae por aqui?

-..GLUP--Pues...

- ¡YA SE! ¡No me digas! Apuesto a que ya te **hartaste** del bastardo de mi hermano y has decidio **dejarlo** ¿No es así?

- No..yo

- No te preocupes Rin, no tienes porque avergonzarte; todos entendemos, relamente nose como lo había soportado todo este tiempo, es el demonio más cruel y despiadado que puede existir...

- **Inuyasha**...

- ¿MMM?

- ABAJO...

- ¡ZAPPP! --UY...¿**Por que demonios fue eso?--**

- Por que estas diciendo **tonterías**...

- No son tonterías es la verdad...

- ABAJO...

- Hay si aprendieras...

- Tú no te pmetas en lo que no te importa y mejor has algo productivo y ve a buscar a **Inuyoku ¡¡AHORA!**

- Un momento... Dijiste...¿**INUYOKU**?

- ¿Ves que si estas sorda? ¿Y tu que esperas Shippo? Ve por el, no puedo esperar a que vea el regalo que le acabo de traer...

- ABAJO...

- GLUPPPP-- ¿Y AHORA QUE HICE?

- **ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO...**GRRR NO LO PUEDO CREER ERES...ERES INCREÍBLEEE! SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS IR A RECOGER A INUYOKU A LA CASA DE MI MADRE INUYASHA! -Gritaba Kagome muuuuuy molesta

- ¿HOY?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que **hoy**! ¿En que demonios piensas?

- Tranquila Kagome, sabes que con **Èl** no puedes contar para nada...

- ¡¡TU CÁLLATE MOCOSO!

- ¡EL QUE SE CALLA ERES TU! ¿Como es pocible que hayas olvidado a TU PROPIO HIJO?

- No lo olvide, solo me equivoque de día...-Dijo nervioso tratando de levantarse-

- USHHHHH!

- Pero AHORA MISMO VOY POR ÉL -Dijo poníendose de pie asustado por la reaccion caótica de su mujer-

- ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO! No es necesario que te molestes, ¡¡RIN!

- WAY ¡¡SI!

- ¡¡SHIPPO!

- ¡¡SI!

- ¡¡Vámonos!

SH y - ¡¡SI! -Dijeron ambos a tono saliendo detras de Kagome que caminaba furiosa blasfemando cosas en contra de su 'amado' esposo, que se quedaba muy adolorido enterrado en el piso de la cocina...

- ¿Pueden creerlo? Ushhh! todo tengo qu hacerlo yo, olvidar a Inuyoku, solo eso faltaba, mi pobre hijito debe estar muy triste esperando que su inutil padre lo recoja, Grrrrr! pero esto no se queda así...

- Kagome... calma -Recomendaba asustada caminando tras ella-

- Es más hoy va a dormir en el sofá... ¿Que digo en el sofa? ¡AFUERA!

- Ehh.. Kagome

- Y sin cenar, ¡Eso es! Se va a dormir afuera sin comer y sin cenar. A ver si así aprende a usar el cerebro de torpe que tiene...

- Esperas demaciado Kagome

- Kagome, calma, un error lo comete cualquiera

- Si, pero no 2 veces por semana ¡Es el colmo! Pero en fin -Respiró profundo- Debo recuperar la calma, no quiero que mama note que Inu olvido de nuevo a Inuyoku -Comentó cuando diviso el poso al centro del bosque- Muy bien, ahora vamos

- ¡SI!

- Buen viaje, saludos a tu madre Kagome, agradecele por el regalo que me envió en mi cumpleaños

- ¿Por que no se lo agradeces tu misma?

- ¿YO? ¿Como?

- Si, como sabes luego de lo que paso con Naraku, son ya 2 personas pueden ir a al futuro en vez de una, siempre y cuando esa persona valla acompañada por Inuyasha o por mi, en lugar de Shippo, acompáñame tú

esta vez

- ¿En..en serio?

- ¡Por supuesto! Shippo ya conoce el futuro, tu nunca me has acompañado y me encantaría presentarte a mi familia, te llevarás una gran sorpresa ¡Anda vamos!

- Nose..

- Por favor, solo recogemos a Inuyoku y volvemos, no tardaremos nada y creo que luego de todo lo que has sufrido, mereces despejarte un poco ¿Que dices?

- Mmm, bueno esta bien, ¡¡Vámos!

- ¡BIEN! Tomare una siesta mientras ustedes regresan -Dijo acomódándose en en cesped- Kagome por cierto, si puedes ¿Podrías traer de esos chocolates que me diste la otra ves? a Shimi le encantaron

- Claro que si, pero será la ultima por el mes, no quedrás una novia gorda o si? ¿Lista Rin?

- Este si...pero yo -Decía viendo el interior del poso-

- Tranquila, no sentirás absolutamente nada, solo dame tu mano -Rin la toma de la mano- Bien, aqui vamos!

En el pozo…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo una vez que estuvieron al otro lado del pozo-

- Si, solo algo mareada…pero bien

- Te entiendo, hace 12 años que atravesé este pozo por primera vez y aún algunas veces me desconcierto –Decía saliendo del pozo con gran agilidad a pesar de traer un lindo Kimono blanco con un tenue estampado de flores Sakura color rosa pálido.

Rin la miró, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la batalla con Naraku y de haber tenido un hijo, Kagome no había cambiado casi en nada, por supuesto era una mujer adulta, pero salvo que ahora era más alta y llevaba los labios rosas, era la misma joven valiente y bondadosa de siempre. –Vamos, dame la mano para sacarte de ahí- Bueno ¡Bienvenida al futuro!

- ¿Éste es el futuro? –Pregunto viendo la oscura habitación donde se encontraba el pozo-

- No exactamente–Salieron del cuarto del pozo- Esa es mi casa y todo lo que ves aquí es el templo que cuida mi familia Tal vez no te parezca gran cosa dado que tu vives en un palacio pero.. –Dijo caminando hacía la casa-

- Para nada, es realmente impresionante, mejor de lo que imaginé

- ¿Si? Je, y espera a que te lleve a la ciudad… -Abriendo la puerta- ¡¡MAMA YA LLEGUÉ!

- ¡Que bueno hija! –Gritó saliendo de la cocina -

- ¿Cómo estas mamá? Ven, quiero presentarte a una amiga, te presento a Rin-chan

- Mucho gusto, Señora Higurashi –Dijo saludando con una reverencia-

- Que gusto conocerte en persona, eh escuchado mucho sobre ti

"¡MAMI!" –Dijo una angelical vocecita desde las escaleras-

- ¡Inuyoku! –Kagome corrió a las escaleras para abrazar a su pequeño hijito de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y grandes orejas-

- ¡Mami! ¿Dónde está papa? El prometió que vendría por mí para jugar hoy…-Dijo el pequeño con una carita de desilusión-

- Es que…-Kagome tartamudeó, ¿Cómo decirle al pequeño que su padre lo había olvidado? -Tu papa.. no vino por que… te tiene preparada una gran sorpresa en casa…

- ¡En serio mami? ¡Que bueno! Entonces vamonos a casa…

- No tan rápido, primero quiero que veas a alguien- Le toma en brazos y lo lleva con Rin- Saluda a la señorita, Inuyoku

- ¡Hola Inuyoku! –Saludo con una gran sonrisa, la más grande que Kagome le había visto desde que había llegado- Yo soy…

- La tía Rin…

RN y - ¿?¿? Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque tu eres la dama de la foto que mi mama tomo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ahí están todos los amigos de papa, pero a ti no te recordaba y cuando le pregunte a mama que quien eras, ella me dijo que eras "La tía Rin"

- ¡Valla! ¡Que niño tan listo!

- Se parece a su mama -Dijo orgullosa- Rin voy por unas cosas, vuelvo enseguida, te quedas con mamá

- Por supuesto, ven conmigo, tenemos mucho que platicar ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más linda de lo que imaginé, por cierto ¿Has probado mis galletas con chipas de chocolate? ¿Qué digo? ¡Claro que no! Pero, afortunadamente ahora mismo estoy preparando unas, ¿Me ayudas? – Preguntó tomándola de la mano prácticamente arrastrándola a la cocina

Escaleras arriba…

- Inuyoku, recoge tus juguetes por favor y trae tu mochila… -Pidió saliendo del cuarto del pequeño para toparse con… -

- ¡Que milagro Kagome! Creí que vendrías hasta dentro de un par de días ¡Ah! No me digas ¿_Orejas de perro_ lo volvió a olvidar?

- SHHH! Te va a escuchar…

- Lo siento, ¿Está todo bien?

- No pero sobrevivo…

- Lamento eso, ¿Y Qué hay el mundo de la medicina antigua?

- Esta lleno de sorpresas, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?

- Sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza, entre la facultad y el hospital van a matar; la buena noticia es que termine el libro que me prestaste, si quieres te lo doy…

- Déjalo así, mejor hazme un favor, ¿Podrías cambiarme una cita para el prox. Martes? Sango y Miroku vienen a casa y necesitaré el día ¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo o quieres que lo haga personalmente?

- Cuente conmigo **Doctora Higurashi**…

- Sigue así y te daré un aumento; por cierto, gracias por hacerte cargo de Inuyoku hoy

- Lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudar a mi hermanita…

- ¡Ya estoy listo! –Dijo saliendo del cuarto cargando con su mochila blanca, vistiendo una short y gorra rojas con una playera blanca- ¡Rápido mamá, vamonos! –La toma de la mano para bajar las escaleras

- Espera Inuyoku, ¡¡Rin es hora de irnos!

- Pero si acaban de llegar –Dijo saliendo de la cocina con unos guantes-

- Tengo varios asuntos pendientes, pero vendré pronto, cuídate ¿Si? Saluda al abuelo por favor…

- ¡Adiós abuelita! ¡Adiós Tío Sota!

ST y - ¡Adiós, pórtate bien Inuyoku! ¡Saluda a orejas de perro! ¡Te mando unas galletas para Inuyasha y Shippo espero les gusten! – La mama de Kagome se quedó en la puerta despidiéndolos mientras que Sota, volvía a prestarle atención al libro que llevaba en la mano cuando… -SPAK- Puch..- Algo se cruzó a su camino...

- Lo siento mucho –Dijo la joven agachándose para recoger el libro que Sota llevaba – Dime ¿Estás bien

- AHH..-Se quedó sin habla ante la linda chica que estaba frente a él: sus ojos castaño con sombras naranja, una cabellera larga color avellana y dorados labios, además de lo que parecía un fino kimono también dorado… lo hicieron sonrojar, Era realmente hermosa- No..creo que no… Eh, ¿Tú.. –Sonrojo-¿Tú estás bien?

- Descuida, lamento el incidente –Le entrega el libro-

- Fue mi culpa..-Murmuró con un nerviosismo muy marcado- No vi por donde iba, me descuidé y…

- ¡¡RIN!

- ¡VOY! Lo siento, tengo que irme –Reverencia- Gusto en verte **Sota**, cuídate, adiós… -Dijo para salir corriendo por la puerta no sin despedirse de la madre de Kagome, dejando a Sota completamente paralizado… -

- Madre –Dijo asombrado- ¿Tú conoces a esa chica? Yo nunca la había visto, estoy seguro y..

- ¿Yo? Por supuesto, es amiga de tu hermana y no la habías visto porque es la primera vez que Kagome la trae a casa

- Y.. ¿No sabes donde podría…no se… encontrarla?

- Lo siento cariño, pero viene del pasado, no creo que sea fácil encontrarla ¿Por qué? ¿También te pareció encantadora?

-Mas que eso madre…- Dijo Sota contemplando la bella silueta desaparecer en el pozo- Mucho más que eso-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III.

En el pasado…

¡PAPA! ¡PAPA YA LLEGUÉ! –Gritaba el niño corriendo feliz a casa-

- ¡¡INUYOKU! –Salió de la casa para encontrarse con su hijo y una Kagome que se mostraba aún molesta - ¿Te divertiste hoy?

- ¡¡SIP! El tío Sota jugó con migo y luego…

- Ya veo –Interrumpió sonriendo- Oye este…yo no fui por ti hoy.. porque… este porque

- Porque estabas preparándome una sorpresa,

- ¿Qué?

- No tienes que fingir, mami me lo dijo ya no es secreto ¿Qué es? ¡Dime por favor! –Decía con el rostro lleno de alegría- Inu miro a Kagome (que le volteó la cara)-

- Ah… este claro, Shippo, le puedes mostrar su "sorpresa" a Inuyoku por favor…

- Desde luego, vamos Inuyoku –Dijo tomando de la mano al niño para entrar el la casa-

Inuyasha los vio entrar y se quedó esperando que Kagome le dirigiera la palabra, pero ella pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarle, así que se atrevió a hablar

- Kagome…GULP –que miedo- yo

- No tenemos nada de que hablar… -Fue su tajante respuesta-

- Kagome por favor tenemos que hablar… Snifff-La toma de la mano- Por favor… -Ella lo miró de reojo, luego miró a Rin que la animó con la mirada a hablar con él.-

- -Suspiro- Bien, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Y ojalá sea buena –Inu sonrió algo aliviado, mientras Rin los dejaba para que hablaran-

- No tengo excusa, lo que hice es imperdonable, de verdad no se como pude olvidarlo, lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho

- Es tu hijo Inuyasha ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te das cuenta de la horrible que fue para mí ver esa carita desilusionada porque su padre no fue a recogerlo?

- Si, pero no le dijiste la verdad…-Sonrió maliciosamente-

- No seas vanidoso, si no lo hice fue para no lastimarlo, no quería que se resintiera contigo

- ¿Ves? Inconscientemente también lo hiciste por mi, admítelo –Ella sonrió un poco- Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me perdonas? –Preguntó poniendo cara de perrito huérfano- ¿Eh

- Ush.. Esta bien… -El sonrió –PERO dormirás en el sofá esta noche…- Le dio la espalda

- ¿Qué? ¡Kagome eso no es justo!

- Claro que si prefieres dormir afuera…

- GULP… E..el sofá estará bien…creo

- ¡Que bueno que nos entendemos! Ahora ve a redimirte con tu hijito, la cena estará en media hora

En la cocina…

- Veo que ya aclaraste todo con Inuyasha ¿No es así? –Inquirió cuando Kagome entró en la cocina, un poco más animada-

- Algo así –Se puso un mandil para cocinar- Pero más que eso le dejé en claro cual es "mi posición" Es decir, **AMO** a Inuyasha pero eso no significa que permitiré que haga con Inuyoku y conmigo lo que quiera ¿Verdad? -La miró fijamente a los ojos- De cualquier forma aprendió **su** lección y espero que TÚ la tuya.

- Si, yo creo que si- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza- Lamento lo que ocurrió-

- No tienes por que, además este lío valió la pena si al final aprendiste algo… No importa cuanto te esfuerces, los conflictos siempre estarán presentes cuando se trate de "estas" cosas

- Ahora lo entiendo y por eso, yo he decidido que… -Titubeo un poco-

- ¿SI?

- Primero que tienes razón… esto definitivamente no… no puede quedarse así, hay muchas cosas que necesito pensar… Y como me sería imposible pensarlas en el palacio.. **yo he decidido que lo mejor sería pasar unos días contigo**… bueno solo si no soy mucha molestia para ustedes

- ¡Claro que no! –Sonrisa- Será un placer tenerte en casa, no te preocupes por nada, ahora mismo le pediré a Shippo que vaya al palacio a avisar que estarás aquí unos días

- No es necesario, Sesshomaru salió hoy a hacer su recorrido habitual por las tierras del sur, no tardará menos de 2 semanas, no hay de que preocuparse

- ¿Estas segura?

- Desde luego. Normalmente ese recorrido lo hacemos en conjunto –Sesshomaru, Jaken y yo- pero dado lo que pasó anoche… -Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos-

- ¡Vamos Rin, éste no es momento para ponerse triste! ¡Mejor celebremos que estarás un tiempo con nosotros! ¡Voy a hacer mi **_pastel de moka con chocolate para celebrar_**!

IY y - ¿Acaso escuche pastel de moka con chocolate?

- ¿En serio? ¿Pues quien va a venir? ¿Miroku y Sango?

- No, Rin ha decidido prolongar su visita un tiempo más

- ¡Que bueno Rin, hace falta más de una _linda y tierna_ ama de casa para compensar el mal genio del torpe de Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué dijiste MOCOSO?

- ¿A quién le dices mocoso?

- Inuyasha, ¡Deja de pelear y mejor se útil y ve por las plantas medicinales que la anciana Kaede recolectó para mi!

- ¡Mami! ¿Yo que voy a hacer? –Preguntó el pequeño jalando a su madre del mandil- ¿Te puedo ayudar con el pastel?

- Yo también quiero ayudar –Dijo Shippo con gran entusiasmo-

- Esta bien, calma hay trabajo para los dos, Shippo, tu te encargarás de la masa, mientras Inuyoku va abatir el chocolate en este molde y TÚ Inuyasha, date prisa para que cuando regreses…

Kagome siguió dando indicaciones siendo escuchada atentamente por Shippo y los 2 Inu, al tiempo que Rin en silencio veía la escena conmovida por la hermosa familia que tenía Kagome tanto en el presente como en el pasado, tanto que sin querer recordó a Sess y Jaken así como todos sus momento –dentro de todo- "felices" derramando una lágrima cuando

- Tía Rin, ¿Por que lloras? –Preguntó mirándola desconcertado con su carita angelical-

- No estoy llorando _cielo_, es que…

- ¡Ya se tu también nos quiere ayudar con el pastel ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, puedes ayudarme a batir el chocolate a mi, en fin que eso casi no me gusta hacer-

- -Sonrisa- Gracias, Inuyoku --------------

"_La suave brisa de viento le hizo saber que él estaba de vuelta… Ella estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, olvidando el gran nerviosa que últimamente su presencia le causaba_

_Luego de cruzar algunas palabras, sin más preámbulo le robó un tierno beso, acariciando suavemente su frágil cuerpo_

_'Todo saldrá bien' había prometido al notar su nerviosismo, el nunca mentía y por ello confiando en quien le habia robado el corazón no dudo un instante más para entregar su alma_

_Aún en las penumbras de aquella cueva podía vislumbrar su rostro sonrojado al retirar su ropaje poco a poco para ser explorada cautelosamente _

_Sintió sus piernas flaquear al sentir su calor que contrastaba con el frío que sentía su piel desnuda al contacto con el viento helado… _

_Notando su debilidad no espero más y la tomó en brazos sin perder la oportunidad de volver a probar sus dulces labios _

_Y ahí en el rincón más profundo de la cueva, donde ya no era necesario el calor de la fogata, fue colocada delicadamente, aún más apenada que antes, al saberse desnuda y observada_

_Luego de acariciar con dulzura su mejilla, delicadamente se recostó sobre ella, ya no había marcha atras y se moría por tenerla nuevamente ahí tan indefensa simplemente en sus brazos _

_Apretó la mandíbula para soportar del dolor cuando él entró suavemente en ella..._

_(...) Después de eso...Umf! Gimió al sentir que se deslizaba lentamente sin piedad... repentinamente sus movimientos estaban pasando de delicados a bruscos causándole un insoportable dolor... era tan diferente... ya no podía más...y..y..luego...luego esos ojos dorados... ojos envestidos de el fuego infernal... clavándose... adentrándose... No...no podía más _

"¡¡NO!" –Gritó Rin despertando cuando aún era media noche- Ya veo, solo fue un sueño –Puso su mano en su frente cuando repentinamente sintió una leve corriente de aire, la cual normalmente le indicaba una sola cosa- ¿Sesshomaru? – Giró para encontrarse con que la fuente del viento en la habitación era la ventana abierta, sonrió con tristeza - Por supuesto que no es **mi** Sesshomaru…- Miró la luna en cuarto menguante- ¡Maldición! –Murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?- Comenzó a llorar- Es tan injusto… **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV:

En el capitulo anterior…

**Rin** luego de reflexionar un poco, acepta pasar unos días con **Kagome** y su familia. Sin embargo esa misma noche es despertada por un sueño que revela parte de lo sucedido apenas una noche anterior ¿Qué será aquello que le causó tal tristeza como para alejarse de quien tanto ama?

Un par de días luego de haber llegado a casa de Inuyasha; Rin despertó en la habitación que Kagome tan generosamente le había designado -mismo que obviamente era mucho menor a la que tenía ella en el palacio- Como era su costumbre, ubicó la ventana por donde unos tiernos rayitos de sol entraban iluminando su rostro como si quisieran darle los buenos días, cosa que aunque siempre le ponía de buen humor, hoy recibía con mayor alegría, pues los sucesos de "aquella noche" no le habían atormentado esta vez en sueños.

Se levantó de buena gana para tender su cama, luego se acercó al pequeño tocador con espejo, colocado a unos pasos de la puerta, se sentó en el banquillo de madera y peinó su cabello con una peineta moderna que Kagome le había obsequiado. Una ves que terminó de acicalarse bajó por las escaleras para llegar al comedor, sin dejar de admirarse de la "extraña arquitectura" que integraba la casa de Inuyasha, sin contar con los muebles, nada parecidos a lo que ella había visto –y como doncella de un palacio, había visto muchos- Más, la casa era un lugar agradable, eso si, no silenciosa y pese a saberlo, le pareció que ese día había demasiado escándalo en particular…

-¿Por que DIABLOS no me lo dijiste Kagome?- Gritaba Inuyasha desde el centro de la cocina- ¡¡Si me lo hubieses dicho habría podido…!-

-¡Claro que te lo dije!- Gritaba esta igual o más fuerte cuidando varias hoyas de comida - ¡Lo que sucede es que **NUNCA** me tomas en serio!-

-¡¡Si lo hubieses dicho lo recordaría!- Insistió-

-Te lo dije hace una semana y te lo repetí _AYER_ antes de dormir, pero estabas tan ocupado ignorándome que no me escuchaste seguramente…-

-Arghh…Kagome…tú…- Rugió justo antes de que Rin entrara a la cocina-

-¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!- Saludó al entrar en la cocina sintiendo una vibra muy pesada- Ermmm…¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Por supuesto que no Rin-chan- Dijo Kagome con tranquilidad- Inuyasha estaba a punto de IRSE ¿No es así?- Preguntó mirándolo retadoramente de esa forma tan característica suya. Éste bufó enfadado antes de dar media vuelta e irse sin decir más- BAKA…- Murmuró una vez que este desapareció de la cocina-

-¿Pasa algo Kagome?-

-Nada, Sango y Miroku vienen de visita…pero como siempre Inuyasha lo olvidó y me culpa a mi por haberlo hecho…¿Que culpa tengo yo de que tenga paja en la cabeza?-

-¿Te refieres al monje y la cazadora?- Preguntó Rin atendiendo una de las ollas mientras Kagome sacaba otra del fuego para agregarle algunas especias-

-Así es, a pesar de los años que han pasado, aún somos grandes amigos; un GRAN equipo -Dijo con orgullo- **Como siempre**-

-Pues me parece maravilloso que conserven su amistad…-

-Si, para ser sincera, eso es lo _único_ **bueno** que nos dejó Naraku después de todo-

-Pero no entiendo ¿Que es lo que le molesta tanto a Inu?-Preguntó Rin lavando unos vegetales que Kagome le entregó-

-Verás, cada que nos reunimos, yo preparo un platillo especial para el cual necesito bastantes ingredientes-

-¿Y cual es el problema?-

-Que su obligación es conseguir todos esos ingredientes, pase lo que pase… pero varias cosas son tan difíciles de encontrar que a veces necesita ir a casa de mamá para encontrarlas- Explicó colocando unas verduras perfectamente rebanadas en un trasto grande-

-Entonces, supongo que como no las consiguió con anticipación…-

-Tendrá que ir a casa de mama por todas ellas, y tal vez, hasta necesitará ir al supermercado a comprarlas…-

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-No hay nada que Inuyasha deteste más que ir de compras ¿Me explico?-

-Si… ¡Pobre! …¿Crees que lo consiga todo?-

-Lo hará, y si no sabe que _NO SE LO PERDONARÉ _-Sonrió malévolamente- Bueno, Dime Rin, ¿Sabes cocinar?-

-¿Yo?- Preguntó extrañada tanto por la pregunta como por el cambio de tema tan brusco- ¿Por qué no sabría hacerlo?-

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero como la doncella de un palacio, no es tu obligación encargarte de esas cosas, no estarías obligada a…-

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes, se hacerlo ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Es que la anciana Kaede siempre me ayuda a preparar todo, pero ayer me avisó que tenía un asunto pendiente y que no podría venir, por lo que me he quedado sola con todo este lío…-Dijo con tono de tragedia antes de agregar- Tengo que prepara la comida, limpiar la casa, arreglar el jardín y atender a un niño de 5 años, y lo haré todo sala, ya que el inútil de Inuyasha esta consiguiendo lo que le pedí…¡Es una verdadera pesadilla!-

-Calma…-Pidió Rin- No te angusties por eso, yo te ayudaré-

-¿De verdad Rin-chan?- Sus ojos brillaban mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas- ¿Me ayudarás?-

-Por supuesto Kagome-chan, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte lo que haces por mi, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- Preguntó Rin sin tener en cuenta el laaaaaaaaargo día que le esperaba.

Afortunadamente para Kagome, su huésped no podría haber sido más útil, pues ella sola se había encargado de los deberes domésticos, atender a Inuyoku, y ayudarla en la cocina, mientras que Shippo arreglaba el jardín colocando 2 mesas grandes, sillas y todo lo necesario para un día de campo.

Le sorprendía un poco que Rin pareciera divertida con las actividades hogareñas que a ella no le terminaban de agradar, aunque no tanto como el hecho de saber que a pesar de que en esos momentos la joven, que no llegaba a los 20 años, estaba atravesando por una situación muy difícil, mostrara alegría y disposición para ayudar en lo que podía… Eso la hizo desear con todo su corazón que algún día, Rin pudiera encontrar alguien que la amara como ella se merecía, sin importar si esa persona era Sesshomaru o no…

En eso pensaba cuando Inuyasha, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, llegó con el encargo COMPLETO, con ello, las 2 mujeres en esa casa pusieron manos a la obra y terminaron el complicado platillo apenas media hora antes que los invitados llegaran.

-¿HOLA?- Nuestra cazadora favorita abrió la puerta principal, luego de tocar la puerta- ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

-¡SANGO!- Dijo Rin, que en ese momento estaba atando las agujetas de los tennis de Inuyoku, cuando la vio entrar en el recibidor llevando en los brazos a un niño de la edad de Inuyoku -

-¿Rin?- Preguntó Sango insegura ante la esbelta joven de largo cabello negro- ¿Eres tú?-

-¡¡BUENAS TARDES!- Saludó su esposo entrando a la casa tras ella sosteniendo en cada mano a una niña-

-Muy Buenas tardes, Monje Miroku- Saludó con una reverencia- Que gusto volver a verlos-

-¡¡MIROKU, SANGO!- Kagome bajaba las escaleras vistiendo un elegante Kimono verde claro con estampado de flores amarillas, blancas y rojas, además de una gran sonrisa- ¡Bienvenidos!-

-¡Hey! ¡¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- Dijo Inuyasha en son de reproche entrando por la puerta de la cocina, seguido por Shippo-

Imposible Describir el rencuentro del equipo que alguna vez venció a Naraku, Shippo, apenas llegó tomó en brazos a una de las pequeñas hijas de Sango y salió a saludar a Kirara, que saludó a Shippo saltando a su hombro luego de recuperar su tamaño "económico".

Kagome y Sango comentaba cosas como "No has cambiado nada" y "Te ves muy bien" Al tiempo que Inuyasha y Miroku hablaban de lo grandes y fuertes que estaban sus respectivos hijos barones.

Rin pudo descubrir que, tal como Kagome lo había dicho; para ellos el tiempo no avanzaba, pues su amistad que se había fortalecido entre la guerra, sufrimiento y dolor, permanecía intacta

-¿Con que esta jovencita es Rin? Vaya que has crecido bastante- Halagó Miroku sujetando su mano haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- ¿Quién diría que aquella **niña** tan tierna alguna vez, se convertiría en una **mujer** tan linda como tú?- Ni que decir de Miroku, debajo de ese padre devoto y medio responsable, seguía presente el monje insolente de quien Sango, pese a todo alguna vez se enamoró-

-¡¿Hasta cuando empezarás a **comportarte**! WWAMMMM!- Reprendió Sango habitualmente con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, por supuesto seguía siendo hermosa; sus ojos estaba maquillados con sobra naranja, mientras que los labios vestían un tenue carmín siendo enmarcado su rostro por su larga cabellera obscura. Curiosamente la maternidad no había hecho ningún estrago permanente en su figura, lucía tan esbelta como la primera vez que la contemplamos atacar a Inuyasha, luciendo un fino kimono rosa con un estampado de minúsculas mariposas blancas en el nacimiento de las mangas y una cinta blanca en la cintura.

-Que gusto volver a verte, Rin- Dijo Sango al tiempo que sonreía sinceramente- De verdad estas irreconocible, te ves muy bien-

-Pues…-No podía evitar mirar, igual que inu, Kagome, Shippo y sus respectivos hijos, el creciente chichón en la cabeza del monje- ¡Gracias!-

-Pero no se queden ahí- Dijo Kagome tratando de aligerar la tensión- Pasen, por favor, tenemos todo listo en el jardín-

-Mmmm ¡Hule muy bien!- Admitió Miroku percibiendo el olor desde la cocina- ¡Y se ve aún mejor!- Reconoció vislumbrando el gran banquete preparado en su honor-

-Es verdad ¿Tu solo preparaste todo Kagome?-

-¿Bromeas? Jamás podría haber puesto todo en orden sin la ayuda de Rin-chan-

-¿Es serio? Pues te felicito a ti también Rin-

-No fue nada…- Dijo ésta-

-Nosotros también traemos algo, ¡SAIORI! ¡MIROKU! ¡Apresúrense con esos canastos!-

-Vamos mamá- Dijo la segunda de sus hijas apresurando al mayor -que por cierto, había salido "calcado" a su padre- ¿Ya escuchaste Miroku?-

-¡Cállate! Mi canasto es mucho más pesado que el tuyo- Se defendió de mala gana-

-Chicos no pelen- Pidió a sus hijos mayores– Espero que les gusten, las preparamos ayer entre Saiori y yo-

-¡Yo también ayudé!- Grito una de las gemelas tirando de la falda de su madre- ¿Verdad que si mamá?-

-Claro Sora, tú también fuiste de gran ayuda-

-¿Con que tu también ayudaste a mama eh Sora?- Preguntó Kagome-

-Si..pero mis galletas no quedaron iguales a las suyas…-Se excusó la niña tímidamente-

-Pues si te esfuerzas un poco más - Animó Kagome- Verás que un día lo harás tan bien como tu mama-

-Gracias…-Dijo y corrió a buscar a su hermana, que era cargada por Shippo-

-¿No son adorables?- Dijo Kagome refiriéndose a las niñas de Sango- Me encantaría tener una niña tan linda como ellas-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo imposible-Dijo Sango picaronamente- Solo es cuestión de que te animes y **_encargues_** otro- Kagome se puso roja como tomate-

-JajJAJajJaaAAJa, ¡Que cosas dices!-Rió nerviosa- Si no puedo con uno…- Aceptó mirando a Inuyoku jugar con el menor de los hijos de la cazadora-

-¡Por favor Kagome! Si yo puedo con **CINCO**, estoy segura de que tú podrás con 2 ¿Verdad Rin?-

-Jaja, Yo pienso que sería maravilloso-

-No me ayudes Rin…-

-Además Inuyoku necesita un hermanito con quien jugar-

-Para eso esta Shippo...sería lindo pero..el hospital ..la casa…-Tartamudeaba sonrojándose aún más cada vez- No.. tú sabes..es demasiado..no podría..y…Me gustaría pero…yo-

-¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEE!- Gritó su "adorado esposo" rompiendo el encanto- ¿¿A QUE HORA SE SUPONE QUE NOS VAS A DAR DE COMER?-

-Jejeje el viejo Inuyasha de siempre…-Murmuró Sango con una gotita en la frente-

-Si…el mismo…¿Me ayudan a servir Rin y Sango?- Para esos momentos la mesa estaba atestada con los invitados que esperaban la comida, a la cabeza estaba Inuyasha, a su derecha Miroku, sus hijos, Shippo e Inuyoku.

La hora de la comida transcurrió placidamente entre recuerdos y toda clase de historias que remembraban lo que Inuyasha solía llamar "días de gloria" al considerar la paz del presente, muy aburrida.

Cuando el último bocado fue degustado; las mujeres de la mesa procedieron a recoger para permitirles a Miroku, Inu y Shippo continuar en paz su "charla de hombres" en otra parte de la casa. Ya libres de ellos, Kagome les invitó a tomar un poco de té en la sala, ellas también merecían un rato a solas para chismear, digo, platicar je.

-Saiori, cuéntame- Dijo Kagome- ¿Cómo te va con el entrenamiento de la anciana Kaede? -

-Pues en realidad…eh…- Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, pues estaba segura que sensei Kaede –o la "molesta anciana" como ella le llamaba- ya se había encargado de contarle a todo el mundo de su deficiente desempeño; tragó saliva- Es un poco más difícil de lo que yo esperaba…-

-En eso tienes razón; ser sacerdotisa, es algo que requiere de muchos sacrificios…-Apuntó ofreciéndole una tasa de té a la niña de escasos 9 años, que jugaba enredando su cabello de un bello tinto oscuro, en sus dedos- Y más que nada, de mucha paciencia-

-¿Lo ves? Es lo que le vengo diciendo desde que empezó; pero no quiere escucharme- Se quejó Sango- Yo se que solo necesita un poco más de práctica-

-¡Por favor mamá! Tú sabes que apesto… no importa cuanto practique -Miró su rostro distorsionado en la taza de té- ¡Además yo ni siquiera quería intentarlo; todo fue idea de papá! – Kagome sonrió, Miroku siempre había sido un pervertido y seguramente la idea de mantener a la mayor de sus hijas –que había heredado la belleza de su madre- como sacerdotisa era protegerla de tipos como él. Rió por la ironía- Yo no nací para ser sacerdotisa…-

-Vamos, no es para tanto- Dijo comprensiva- No niego que es necesario cubrir ciertos "requisitos" pero no es tan "exclusivo" como tu crees-

-Sus ojitos color vino parecieron iluminarse un poco- ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Aja, y tienes un claro ejemplo de eso frente a ti…independientemente de que fuera la reencarnación de Kikio; también me fue difícil hacerlo…y más con **Inuyasha** recordándome todo el tiempo lo pésima que era- Saiori sonrió- Eres la hija de un astuto monje y una poderosa cazadora, si te esfuerzas un poco más, te aseguro que no tendrás problema en complacer a tu sensei-

-¡¡Muchas gracias Kagome-sama!- Bebió la taza de un golpe- El té está delicioso..eh..mamá Shippo me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme ¿Puedo?-

-Solo si te llevas a Soe y Sora- Condicionó-

-De acuerdo; vamos niñas, no hagamos esperar a Shippo; y de nuevo muchas gracias Kagome-sama-

-No te preocupes- Así, Saiori salió llevando de la mano a sus hermanas menores-

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Kagome- Dijo Sango- El que no mejore, me tiene preocupada y Miroku no está dispuesto a permitirle dejar su entrenamiento, quiere que sea una sacerdotisa a toda costa... Ya sabes cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo haga entender-

-¿Y tu crees que sea lo correcto?-La miró con profundo reproche- Me refiero a obligarla a pasar por todo eso cuando sabes que no le gusta-

-Claro que no… soy la más interesada en que lo deje, me es pesado encargarme de la casa y los niños y **ella** es mi mano derecha- Suspiró- Pero yo creo que tiene potencial, lo veo en sus ojos…Por eso no quisiera negarle esta oportunidad -

-Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera…- Kagome sonrió- Solo recuerda insistirle que tenga paciencia...-

-Espero que esta vez si sea suficiente-

-Lo será- Aseguró elevando la vista- Después de todo, las _niñas_ son mucho más centradas que los _niños_- Sango y Rin voltearon a verse con una sonrisa de complicidad al notar el brillo de sus pupilas al referirse a una niña-

-Pues si algo me ha enseñado esto de ser madre, es que nunca puedes dar nada por sentado respecto a las niñas…-Sango guiño el ojo para Rin manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Pero se que sabrás exactamente a lo que me refiero cuando TENGAS tus propias **HIJAS**-

-GULP…! COF!... COF!- Kagome, que en ese instante estaba dando un trago a su taza de té, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el comentario- JajaJAJjAJaa… ¡Claro!..mis propias hijas…-

-Vamos, lo dices como si fuera algo IMPOSIBLE…- Reprochó Sango- Tal ves temes que la reacción de Inuyasha; a mi me pasaba lo mismo con Miroku, pero ya lo ves, está encantado con las niñas-

-Es cierto Kagome-Apoyó Rin- A Inu le encantará la idea de tener una niña, si hablas con él te darás cuenta de ello-

-¡Vamos Kagome anímate!-

-Chicas soy realista, eso no va a suceder, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo- Sonrió con aire de resignación recogiendo las tasas para ir a la cocina por más té- Así que lo que me queda es esperar a que tú y Sesshomaru tengan sus propios hijos e hijas, Rin-

-……………¿Qué…?- El estupor de Sango le hizo ver que realmente había metido la pata- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kagome?-

-Oh-Oh! EH... Este..Sango..yo…- Balbuceaba Kagome sin encontrar la forma de componer lo que había dicho, temiendo una reacción negativa por parte de Sango mientras Rin palidecía en su asiento sin saber donde meterse-

-Rin – Al no tener respuesta de Kagome, se volvió a ella- No me digas que…- Rin no se atrevió a levantar la vista, Sango entendió su silencio- ¡No…! –Dijo incrédula como si comprendiera los gestos de Rin- **WAWWW**! ¡No lo puedo creer!-

-Ehh… **Sango** este..antes de que la vayas a regañar, tienes que entender que…-

-¿Regañarla? ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos finalmente triunfó el **amor**! – Kagome al oír esto, casi tira la bandeja con todo y tetera-

-¿Quieres decir… GULP! …que te da gusto?- Rin no podía salir tampoco de su asombro y su pálido rostro pasó en segundos a teñirse de un carmín intenso-

-Por supuesto, yo siempre conocí tus sentimientos por Sesshomaru- Dijo comprensiva y notablemente conmovida- Nadie se lo **merecía** más que tú-

-¿Tú… tú crees?-

-¡Claro que si! Aparte de Jaken, jamás nadie había permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado; aún arriesgando tu vida nunca pensaste siquiera en abandonarlo; ESO es amor de verdad, por eso te lo mereces-

-Pues…Gracias, Sango----------------

CONTINUARÁ…

Este perdon por no haber continuado antes, les prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez Ok? Gracias por sus comentarios y espero no decepcionarlos


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Entre tanto, Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo hablaban en otra parte de la casa cuando

-¡¡Shippo!- Llamó Saiori encantada entrando a la habitación llevando de la mano a las gemelas - ¡¡Ya estamos listas! –

-¿_Listas_?- Receló su padre- ¿Para qué?-

-Shippo me prometió que me llevaría a una **COLINA **para mostrarme **algo**- Explicó tranquila-

-¿Ah…sí?- Miroku frunció el ceño dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su viejo amigo- ¿Es eso cierto…_Shippo_?-

-REGULP… Este, si…- Balbuceó sintiendo una gran presión bajo la mirada del monje -

-Quieres decir que, invitaste a **MI Hija **de solo **_9 años_** a "algún lugar incierto" en el bosque- Shippo volvió a tragar saliva-

-¡Si! Eso mismo papá- Contestó Saiori con suma inocencia- ¿Ya podemos irnos?-

-Déjame poner algo en claro, SHIPPO…-

-Vamos Miroku- Intervino Inuyasha- Se les hará tarde y faltan unas horas para que obscurezca y se que tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pude pasar en un BOSQUE de NOCHE ¿No? – Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse a verlo- ¡Diviértanse chicos! –

-¡Si!- Gritaron las niñas en coro- ¡Adiosito papi!- Shippo se levantó siendo jalado por Soe de la mano hasta salir de la habitación-

-¡¡Cuídalas mucho Shippo!- Pidió Miroku viéndose derrotado- ¡¡Y no es **sugerencia**!- Por tercera ves, Shippo tragó saliva víctima de un tremendo escalofrío-

-¿Quieres calmarte?- Pidió Inuyasha con sorpresa- Están con Shippo, estarán bien-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

-¿Qué? Explícate-

-Que Shippo ya no es un niño, ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿17, 18?-

-17 –

-¡¿Lo ves! Ya casi es un adulto-

-¿Y eso que?-

-¿Cómo que "_qué"? _¿Acaso no lo entiendes Inuyasha?- Preguntó exaltado-

-Entiendo que estás comportándote como loco-

- Saiori es la mayor de mis hijas… y también la más hermosa, puede que aún sea muy joven, pero no es difícil adivinar que será una bellaza cuando crezca…Y tu sabes lo que les sucede a las chicas lindas…-

-Eh…Miroku-

-Ya lo imagino, cientos de muchachos peleando por ella, atormentando su corazón y metiéndole "_sucios_" pensamientos a la cabeza-

-¿Cómo los que tú le **metías** a Sango?- Preguntó mordazmente Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos. Miroku enrojeció-

-Inuyasha, estoy hablando en serio-

-Yo también, y se que es por eso que la has obligado a entrenar con la anciana Kaede, para convertirla en sacerdotisa y protegerla de los tipos como tú ¿Eh?-

-¡Exacto! Pero hasta que ese día llegue- el día en que Saiori sea oficialmente una sacerdotisa- Yo seré quien proteja a mi hija, así sea de mis propios amigos..o en este caso de Shippo-

-¿De Shippo?- Gritó con asombro- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡¡Shippo daría **SU VIDA** por proteger a esa niña y tú bien lo sabes!-

-No deja de ser un HOMBRE-

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- Preguntó agotado de esa discusión inútil, valla que Miroku se había convertido en un padre paranoico ¿Quién lo diría?-

-Cuando se trata de proteger, **NUNCA** se exagera, pero desde luego tu no entiendes eso por que tú no tienes de quién preocuparte-

-¡Hey! Eso no es cierto, claro que lo tengo-

-Bueno, si te refieres a Inuyoku, me atrevo a decirte que te equivocas..puesto que él no es el que "se embaraza" si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Gulp….¿Qué? ¿Quieres bajarle a tu paranoia? Además yo no me estoy refiero a Inuyoku ahora…-

-¿No? ¡Ah! Entonces te preocupa Kagome; y no te culpo- Se cruzó de brazos asintiendo- Ya que eso de tener a **Hoyo** como su colega y trabajando en el mismo hospital tampoco me inspiraría nada de confianza…-

-¡Tampoco es Kagome!-

-¿Tampoco? Mmm…No me irás a decir que te crees ese torpe rumor de que a la anciana Kaede la está frecuentando un anciano monje de la secta Fen-shui ¿Oh si?-

-Ni siquiera me molestaré en contestarte eso…¡Rin! Estoy hablando de Rin BAKA…-

-¿La pequeña protegida de Sasshomaru? ¿Esa Rin?-

-¿Acaso conoces a otra…?-

-Ahora que lo dices…-

-¿Sabes que? No me contestes, ¿Si? Me refiero a esta Rin, a nadie más ¿Bien?-

-Entendido… ¿Pero, que es lo que te preocupa ella? Yo la veo muy bien...está increíblemente hermosa; no imaginaba que pudiera llegar a ser tan linda-

-Eso es porque no ves más allá de tu nariz…-

-Y supongo que tu si ¿Eh?- Miroku le dio un codazo con una guiño de complicidad-

-No es lo que tú piensas…- Se defendió- De hecho es algo complicado… -

-¿Complicado?- Miroku puso su mano en la barbilla con aire reflexivo, descubriendo en los ojos de Inuyasha que lo que estaba a punto de decirle, no era fácil; sin percatarse de que alguien acababa de pasar frente a la habitación donde ellos conversaban- Explícate-

-Es que… desde que llegó esta… diferente, la Rin que yo conozco siempre está sonriendo, siempre está feliz, pero ahora… El día en que llegó a casa, pude ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, luego, la otra noche la escuché llorando, también dijo algo que no entendí, lo único legible en esas palabras fue "Sesshomaru"- Miroku asintió comprendiendo lo que el Hanyo estaba pensando-

A un lado de la puerta, Kagome, que venía de la cocina, no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar lo dicho por Inuyasha.

-Mi instinto ya me decía que algo no andaba bien, pero ahora estoy seguro, ella trata ¿Sabes? De verdad intenta ser la misma, sin embargo hay algo que no la deja estar en paz… por ejemplo, ella no ha mencionado a Sesshomaru ni una vez desde que vino a casa-Apuntó Inuyasha con expresión grave-

-Tal vez no lo hace por que sabe que él no te agrada y no quiere incomodarte-

-Si eso fuera, tampoco lo habría mencionado en veces anteriores, y lo hacía, ¡Demasiado diría yo!- Dijo con fastidio- Otra cosa muy sospechosa, es que Kagome no ha mencionado nada al respecto-

-No se habrá dado cuenta-

-O sabe algo y no me lo quiere decir- El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco- No me extrañaría, después de todo Rin y Kagome son MUY BUENAS AMIGAS-

-Comprendo tu enojo, las esposas no deben guardar secretos a sus esposos-"Voy a tener problemas" se dijo Kagome sin atreverse a respirar-

-Eso no me preocupa, por lo menos, no ahora- Tomó aire para intentar explicarse- Lo que me preocupa es que el responsable de lo que le sucede a Rin, sea Sesshomaru…conociéndolo es lo menos que se podría esperar de él…no quiero ni imaginar lo que él le habrá hecho para que esté así- Apretó los puños-

-¿De verdad crees que el la lastimaría? El siempre la protegió…-

-De él se puede esperar cualquier cosa…- Rugió tratando de controlar su enfado- Te juro que si se atrevió a lastimarla…- En ese momento encajó sus garras en una de las paredes-

-¡Hey! Calma, no tienes por que enfadarte así ¿O es que te has enamorado de la pequeña Rin?- Dijo burlonamente Miroku. Kagome pudo sentir su corazón latir con más fuerza al escuchar tan descarada pregunta; maldijo al monje por su indiscreción y contuvo su respiración esperando lo que para ella fue una eternidad, la respuesta de Inuyasha. El sonido de un fuerte golpe le sacó de su angustia – ¿¡INUYASHA POR QUE DIABLOS ME GOLPEAS!- Preguntó Miroku sobando su cabeza- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?-

-Eso es por estar preguntando **estupideces**… -Decía Inuyasha notablemente molesto- **Baka**… ¿Qué no entiendes? Rin es huérfana, no hay nadie en este mundo que la defienda o se preocupe por ella; nosotros somos el único apoyo que tiene, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como le hacen daño-

-Inuyasha- Pensó Kagome enternecida por la ternura de su marido, con gran alivio; se sintió mal por haber dudado, aunque fuese por segundos de él. Sin embargo algo ensombreció su felicidad, pues Inu sospechaba que ella le ocultaba algo. Exhaló deprimida volviendo al cuarto donde sus amigas esperaban; si estaba escondiendo algo, era por respeto a Rin, pero más por que estaba segura de que si Inu se enteraba de lo que Sesshomaru le había hecho… Saldría de inmediato a matarlo ¿Y como no? Si la misma Kagome había deseado hacer lo mismo cuando la joven le relató lo ocurrido…

Es decir había esperado todo de él.. pero ¿**Eso**? Jamás pensó que el frío Yokai pudiera ser partícipe de algo tan… Cerró lo ojos para calmarse, sintió pena por aquella chica, que como había dicho su marido…estaba tan indefensa… y también ENAMORADA

-Pues si quieres mi opinión- Murmuró Miroku- Te diré que la quieres como a una hija-

-Je, puede que tengas razón, ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una hija, porque incluso tiene un gran parecido con Kagome… -

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿No me digas que te pusiste sentimental!-

-Por supuesto que no, pero como sabes yo no tengo hijas- Explicó-

-¿Y que estas esperando? Solo tienes un niño, no veo por que no tener otro, ya ves, Sango y yo tenemos 5 y nos va muy bien-

-Si, pero tu no eres el que los cuida…Además no se si Kagome esté de acuerdo –

-¿Crees que no? Muchas veces Sango me ha dicho que Kagome-san le ha dicho que "le encantaría tener una"-

-¿En verdad?- Inuyasha lo meditó un momento-

-Si, y será mejor que se den prisa antes de que sea muy tarde…si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir-

-Bueno...eso si que es una sorpresa- Su rostro dibujó media sonrisa- Una muy buena sorpresa-

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER V

Anteriormente, **Kirirara**, **Sango** y **Miroku** visitan a **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** y **Shippo**, con lo que el celebre equipo que había vencido a **Naraku**, años atrás, volvió a reunirse. Lo que nos dio oportunidad de descubrir que el tiempo, simplemente no avanza para nuestros jóvenes amigos, sin embargo el matrimonio y la paternidad, parecen haber hecho ligeros cambios en su forma de ver la vida, como lo demostró Miroku al sobreproteger a la mayor de sus hijas...

La presencia de Rin en el lugar fue una verdadera sorpresa, pero mayor sorpresa se llevó Kagome al descubrir que Inuyasha tenía serias sospechas sobre el comportamiento de Rin y su relación con Sesshomaru...

Cuando Kagome regresó a la sala, encontró a Sango muy divertida conversando con Rin acerca de lo que era su vida en el palacio y al lado de la persona que ella tanto amaba

-¿Con que ahí es donde se encuentra el palacio de Sesshomaru eh? Es extraño, pese a que siempre estábamos viajando nunca lo encontramos… Tampoco lo buscamos pero no parece ser un lugar tan escondido como para nunca hallarlo…-

-El palacio está protegido por un fuerte campo sellado por unos poderosos talismanes con el fin de nunca ser encontrado; es una medida de seguridad contra los enemigos de Sesshomaru-sama-

-Pero también está muy lejos ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta acá?-

-Uh-Ah me trajo, solo que lo envié de regreso para no causarle problemas a Kagome e Inu-

-Veo que están muy entretenidas- Dijo Kagome sirviendo más té-

-¡Claro que sí! Ya que no puedo vivir en un castillo, tendré que conformarme con saber como son ¿Qué más Rin?-

-Bueno..Sesshomaru-sama me llevó a el por primera vez poco tiempo después de que me encontró; como se imaginan todos sus sirvientes estaban más que asombrados por eso, no podían creer o entender por que me llevaba consigo cuando odiaba tanto a los humanos…por supuesto NADIE tuvo ni tendrá nunca el valor de cuestionarlo o siquiera opinar respecto a algo; así que se limitaron a aceptar la situación tal cual era y es ahora-

-Entonces supongo que nadie se atrevió a maltratarte ¿No?-

-Nadie, la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos viajando, en el castillo era duro por que me ignoraban, aunque atendían a todo lo que Sesshomaru-sama pedía para mi, comida, vestido, hasta tenía mi propia habitación -

-¡Increíble! Cuesta creer que Sesshomaru hiciera todo eso por ti- Dijo Sango leyendo los pensamientos de Kagome, que permanecía sonriente, sin intervenir en la conversación- Ahora entiendo por que lo quieres tanto- Mira que convertirte en la doncella de su palacio-

-Ese título me lo dio cuando cumplí los 16 años; fue su "regalo especial" para mi- Dijo con cierta nostalgia- Eso y una hermosa decoración en los jardines del castillo, no podré olvidar ese día, el palacio estaba maravillosamente adornado, los sirvientes hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para hacerme feliz, hasta me prepararon un enorme pastel-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si conquistaste a su amo, ¿Cómo no conquistarlos a ellos?...-Dio un sorbo a su taza- Me da mucho gusto Rin, Supongo que está de más preguntarte si ERES FELIZ ¿Verdad?-

-Eh…pues…-Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal- Yo…-

-¡HAY PERO MIREN LA HORA QUE ES!- Gritó Kagome- Ya es hora de servir la cena o los señores se enfadarán-

-Tienes razón, no quiero tener que escuchar las quejas de Miroku por una vez- Comentó levantándose para ir a la cocina luego de ayudar a Kagome con la bandeja de té-

- Kagome yo…-

-¿Si, Rin-chan?-

-Gracias…- Dijo- De verdad muchas gracias--------------

Unos minutos después todos se estaban congregando en la cocina, desde Inuyoku y el menor de los hijos de Sango, hasta Shippo, Saiori, Soe y Sora, que habían vuelto de su excursión justo a tiempo.

Kagome sirvió la cena seguida por Rin y Sango. Nuevamente se inició una gran conversación con todos los presentes y la cena trascurrió con normalidad hasta que algo realmente inesperado sucedió

-Escuchen me todos- Pidió Miroku levantándose de su asiento- Necesito su atención para hacerles saber algo de gran importancia, Sango y yo tenemos que hacer un anuncio ante las personas más importantes en nuestra vida ¿Verdad Sango?-

-Hay…no- Se dijo poniéndose tan roja como un semáforo- No se de que hablas-

-¡Claro que si, querida!-

-¿Es necesario hacerlo aquí delante de todos?- Preguntó sin poder creer que su esposo le estuviera poniendo en tan vergonzosa situación… nuevamente-

-¿Oye y estos que se traen?- Preguntó Inu a su esposa en voz baja-

-Ni idea…Me pregunto que querrán decirnos-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo lo que estamos a punto de decir- Regañó Miroku a su mujer-

-No es eso…es que…-Protestó-

-¡Nada! Levántate y diles a TODOS lo que tenemos que decirles- Y de un tirón la hizo levantarse de la mesa, todos los ojos se clavaron en ella-

-Bueno..eh..Miroku y yo…este..queremos decirles que…- Tartamudeó sin poder disminuir su sonrojo- Queee…- ¿Por qué a mi?- **Que voy a tener un bebé-**

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación mientras Sango y Miroku permanecían en medio de ella, la primera sonrojada deseando morirse y el segundo sonriendo como tonto…

-Ah… ¿Otra ves?- Preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo el incómodo mutis-

-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome le dio un codazo-

-Eje…si OTRA VEZ- Respondió Sango dirigiéndole a su marido una mirada asesina- Jajajaja…-

Otra gran silencio cubrió el lugar…-

-¡FELICIDADES!- Gritó Rin con sinceridad levantándose para abrazarla-

-Si… Es maravilloso Sango!- Apoyó Kagome levantándose también- Después de todo los niños siempre son una bendición-

-Si, no importa que ya sean 5, siempre hay espacio para uno más-Refutó Inuyasha dando palmadas a Miroku- ¿No es cierto Miroku?-

-Ay..Inuyasha- Se lamentó su mujer- Recuerda que tienes que cuidarte mucho ¿eh? No dudes en venir a verme, ya sabes cuando encontrarme ¿Si?-

-Gracias Kagome-

-Por ahora te daré estas vitaminas y te daré un control para que tengas muy en mente todas las citas para asegurarnos de que este embarazo salga de la mejor manera posible- Dijo Kagome entrando en la cocina por unas pastillas-

-Ush… otro bebé…-Se lamentó Saiori con una mano en la frente- No puede ser-

-Si, ya se ¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi papá?- Agregó el joven Miroku- Esta viendo como están las cosas-

-¡¡QUE BUENO VAMOS A TENER OTRO HERMANITO!- Celebraban los 3 menores dando vueltas por la cocina-

-Trío de torpes…no saben lo que eso significa…-Masculló Miroku de mala gana-

Jjejeje, después de ese "alegre" noticia, se levantó la mesa y llegó el momento de la despedida

-Vuelvan pronto- Pedía la anfitriona- Nos encanta que nos visiten ¿NO es así Inuyasha?-

-Por supuesto, digamos que con ustedes las sorpresas nunca faltan ¿Eh Miroku?- Se burló Inuyasha dando palmadas a la espalda del monje-

-A nosotros también nos encanta venir, gracias por todo y bueno, supongo que vendré a verte más seguido desde ahora- Dijo Sango- Y a ti Rin—chan, fue un gusto verte de nuevo y saber que eres muy feliz-

-Eje..si, gracias, cuídate mucho - Recomendó Rin- Y felicidades por tu nuevo bebé-

-Gracias Rin y descuida ya tengo mucho experiencia en estas cosas Jajajaja- Risa nerviosa- Kagome- Se volvió a mirarla seriamente- Espero que pronto tu también nos des la buena nueva ¿Verdad Rin?-

-Jajajaja, claro, Sango soñar no cuesta nada- Rió Kagome desviando la mirada- Ya lo sabes, nada de esfuerzos ni actividades pesadas ¿De acuerdo? Los primeros meses son los más delicados, después del tercero podrás volver a tus actividades "normales"-

-Entendido-

-Vas a necesitar mucho hierro y ácido fólico, recuerda que contribuye al desarrollo del sistema nervioso del bebé- Se tocó la barbilla pensativa- Ahora que recuerdo tengo unas vitaminas en la alacena, lo mejor es que las empieces a ingerir de inmediato, iré por ellas-

-Kagome no te molestes- Pidió Sango-

-NO es molestia, ahora mismo las traigo- Dijo entrando en la cocina-

-Esa Kagome, siempre preocupándose por los demás- Comentó Sango-

-Es...maravillosa, sinceramente no se que habría hecho en todo este tiempo sin ella- Aceptó Rin- Es una excelente amiga-

-También es muy buena doctora; no dudaría ni un segundo en encomendarle la vida de mi hijo o la mía, eso es algo que tenemos en común tú y yo-

-Pero yo no he tenido hijos- Dijo con pesar-

-Me refiero a la confianza que ambas tenemos en ella- Aclaró Sango, tras lo cuál puso su mano en el hombro de la joven-

-NO sabes como te envidio-

-¿¿A mi?- Sango no pudo evitar sorprenderse- ¿Por que?-

-Mirate; tu esposo te ama y tienes 5 lindos hijos y otro en camino, daría mi alma por tener una familia como tú-

-Otra ¿Que pasa con Kagome y contigo? Hablan como si esto fuera imposible, como si la felicidad estuviera prohibida para ustedes cuando lo único que tienen que hacer es la cosa más fácil del mundo-

-¿_Fácil_? ¿Cuál? -

-Creeme que es más simple de lo que tu crees - Sango puso su mano en el hombro de la joven- Lo único que Kagome y tú deben hacer, es ¡**DECIDIRSE**!-

-Pues..no se si...-

-¡Aquí están!- Gritó Kagome interrumpiendo oportunamente- Están nuevas, pero aún así cuando se terminen, no dudes en avisarme-

-Te lo agradezco mucho Kagome-

-¡¿Que es esto Sango!- Preguntó Miroku arrebatando el frasco que llevaba en la mano-

-Son vitaminas, genio, Kagome me las dio-

-¿En serio? Pues gracias Kagome-sama, de ahora en adelante te visitaremos mucho más seguido, porque todo tiene que salir perfecto para mi adorada esposa y mi hijo-

-Pues eso va a ser difícil ¿¡Como va a salir bien algo que tu mismo empezaste¡?- Dijo Sango de mala gana-

-Jejeje ¿Así que sigues molesta conmigo? Siempre que se entera de que esta esperando de nuevo se enfada conmigo- Explicó Miroku a Kagome e Inuyasha-

-¡¡¡Tu estarías igual si tuvieras que pasar un **melón** por una abertura del tamaño de una **nuez**!-

-Vamos cielo, sabes que no puedes estar molesta conmigo mucho tiempo-

-Ushh! ¡NO TIENES REMEDIO! - Masculló a punto de arrojarle una mesa a la cabeza, sin embargo,pensó en el bebé y se contuvo- Mejor vámonos antes de que sigas diciendo **tonterías, **no quiero que los niños sean testigos de la terrible muerte de su padre a manos de su madre- Sentenció Sango saliendo al patio donde Kírara, los niños y Shippo esperaban por ellos-

-Te ayudo a subir, Sango- Ofreció Shippo dándole la mano-

-NO te molestes Shippo, lo haré yo- Dijo Miroku adelantándose-

-¡TÚ NI TE ME ACERQUES!-

Una vez que todos subieron a Kirara, esta se preparó para elevarse en el cielo, mientras Sango, Miroku y sus hijos se despedían agitando las manos, igual que Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Shippo e Inuyoku, hasta que finalmente la enorme mononoke desapareció en el amanecer que se preparaba para anunciar la muerte del sol para dar paso a la noche

CONTINUARÁ...

Ok, lo se este fic está super corto, pero no quería que siguieran en suspenso, el próximo es la segunda parte de este mismo capítulo, les agradesco a todos y cada uno de ustedes sus tan acertados comentarios, y espero que lo que viene sea de su agrado porque lo estoy puliendo bastante, hasta entonces ONEGAI

Solo les advierto que el próximo estará algo subido de tono y con escenas no aptas para menores, eso si, bien justificadas. BYE BYE


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

Aclaraciones: Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios y por preocuparse por mi fanfic, de verdad no saben loo que significa para mi que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, y por eso, este es un capítulo en tributo a su paciencia… Y no podía ser de otro modo si hay tantas y tantos escritores buenísimos en esta página, No me queda más que superarme ¿No es así?

Por otro lado quiero decirles que los 3 anteriores capítulos estaban destinados para ser uno solo, así que este vendría siendo el Capítulo No. 5, les digo esto porque note que todas están esperando con ansia la aparición de Sesshomaru, y me disculpo por ello, ya que este fic se centra en la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin, no era mi intención que estuviera escondido hasta ahora, pero una buena historia –no lo digo por presumir ni mucho menos jejeje- necesita sacar sus elementos a su tiempo para mantenerse dinámica y sobretodo para cumplir sus expectativas

Finalmente solo quiero decir mi propósito es revelar a profundidad como está compuesta la relación de estos dos personajes, pues uno es realmente frío y otro es extremadamente alegre, son dos perfectos opuestos que necesitarán más que el buenas intenciones para poder estar juntos, una relación donde los límites y barreras a vencer están en sus **corazones** y donde el sexo, como adivinaron muchas je, tiene un significado mucho mayor a una simple unión física, pues su concepción tiene diferente significado para ambos. Por eso este no es un fanfic para niños, aunque crean me que me he esforzado por narrarlo todo de manera limpia y con el respeto que se merecen ustedes: los lectores; sin mencionar que como dije antes, esas escenas, están muy bien justificadas.

Ok, me retiro esperando que lo disfruten y disculpen la demora, pero quería que quedara perfecto, ya me dirán si lo logre, por su atención gracias.

Esa misma noche…

Kagome estaba en la cocina terminando de guardar su costosa bajilla en la alacena, apenas puso el último plato resopló agotada, había tenido un día muy largo, y aún le esperaba más, pues le había prometido a Inuyoku leerle un cuento esa misma noche. Shippo estaba afuera recogiendo el patio, y había hecho toda la tarde de niñera; seguramente terminaría demasiado cansado; Rin estaba arriba tomando un baño…Nadie le ayudaría esta vez.

En aquel momento, Shippo interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando pesadamente a la cocina después de recoger el patio donde todos habían comido y cenado, era visible que se encontraba bastante cansado y no era para menos, dado la gran cantidad de tareas realizadas desde temprano, sin mencionar que también había pasado la tarde entera como niñera de las 3 hijas de Miroku y Sango.

-Estoy…muerto- Murmuró tumbándose dramáticamente en una silla del comedor, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa- Me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpecito… no creo ni tener fuerzas para llegar a mi habitación ¿Hay algún problema si me quedo a dormir en la cocina Kagome?-

-¿Shippo no crees que estas exagerando?- Rió Kagome ante el comentario del joven zorro- ¿Además te divertiste no? Ni te atrevas a negarlo porque yo te vi encantado con esas niñas- 

-Si, además al joven Miroku fue a quien le tocò cuidar a Inuyoku y el pequeño Kohaku…fue bueno el cambio; pero si hubieras visto como me miró Miroku cuando se enteró…sentí escalofríos, era como si quisiera matarme o algo así- 

-JaJAjajA, eso es perfectamente normal, ¿Qué querías? un guapo joven de 17 años invita a sus pequeñas hijitas de 9 y 6 años a la profundidad de un bosque ¿No esperabas una felicitación, Oh si?-

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Se quejó Shippo- Solo quería mostrarles un pequeño estanque con patitos que encontré, como les encantan los animales no pensé que fuera mala idea- Comentó con inocencia contemplando a la mujer de Inuyasha secar cada uno de los trastes utilizados en la cena-

-Yo lo se, pero por si no lo has notado Miroku se ha convertido en un padre muy estricto en cuanto a sus hijas se refiere, si no fuera así ¿Crees que obligaría a Saiori a estudiar con la Anciana Kaede para ser sacerdotisa?- Apuntó Kagome con ironía- 

- No se como alguien conocido más como "_Monje pervertido_" que por su mortal Kazaana, y que por si fuera poco va por su SEXTO hijo, se admira de algo como eso…Sin mencionar que yo sería incapaz de hacerles daño a esas niñas…y..y además ¡Tengo NOVIA, me ofende que no confíe en mi-

-Fue lo mismo que dijo Inuyasha, que aunque no lo creas te **defendió**…–Dijo Kagome sacando un delicioso pastelillo de chocolate en forma de corazón, con una cereza en la punta- Y muy en el fondo Miroku lo sabe, pero entiéndelo, no puede evitar celar a sus hijas-

-¿Con que Inuyasha me defendió?- Preguntó S. sorprendido, aunque no tanto como para levantar la cabeza de la mesa- Eso… si que es una sorpresa-

-No tan grande como esto- Dijo colocando el postre frente al abatido joven- Después de todo lo que has hecho, te lo mereces- 

-Wow! ¡Un _moffin_ de chocolate! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS KAGOME!- Agradeció el zorrito olvidándose de su cansancio- ¿Puedo comerlo en mi habitación?...Onegai- 

-Normalmente diría que no, pero dado que acabo de limpiar la cocina…Haré una excepción-

-¡¡Eres genial! – Reconoció Shippo levantándose de un salto de la mesa- ¡¡GRACIAS! Prometo no tirar ni una borona- Dijo subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa hasta perderse en el pasillo de arriba-

Suspiró al encontrarse sola pensando que nada más tenía una cosita pendiente, así que cerró la puerta del patio con llave, pero cuando se dirigía a apagar la luz…

_-¿Con que aquí estabas eh?-_ Kagome Sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda repentinamente saltando levemente por la sorpresa- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me dirás que te asuste, oh, sí?- Susurró con especial interés al oído de su mujer cuando la sintió estremecerse- 

-¡**_Inuyasha_**!- Reprendió de buen modo enfrentándose a la negrura de sus ojos- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-No subías, así que me preocupé y vine a buscarte- Explicó con cierta ternura apartando un mechón negro de la frente de su esposa- Digamos que me estaba sintiendo algo solo ¿Sabes? Supongo que es porque te echaba de menos-

-Que cosas dices- Dijo divertida recibiendo inesperadamente un dulce y tierno beso- Vaya, eso estuvo bien…veo que ya no estás enfadado ¿Eh?-

-Yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo- Respondió acariciando su espalda-

-Mientes, pero por esta ves te la paso- Esta vez fue ella quien se aproximó para besarlo, y cuando deslizó sus dedos por la nuca de su esposo, logró sentir una tibia humedad.

Rin bajaba las escaleras para preguntarle a Kagome si no tenía alguna cosa pendiente de la que ella se pudiera encargar, pues al salir de su cuarto se extraño de ver las luces de la cocina aún encendidas

-Pobre Kagome, después de tanto trabajo que tuvo todo el día, debe necesitar ayuda- Se dijo entrando en la cocina, solo para encontrarse con un muy… _romántico_ espectáculo. Apenada se escondió tras la puerta de la entrada sin atreverse a interrumpir, lo que provocó que pudiera escuchar la siguiente conversación.

-Inuyasha...- Detuvo el beso y dio una rápida mirada a su marido- ¿Por qué no te has vestido? Te acabas de bañar y si no te cubres te vas a _enfermar_…- Sentenció refiriéndose a la mínima toalla que Inu llevaba en la cintura, mientras pequeñas gotitas caían al suelo filtrándose por su negra y larga cabellera-

-Los _hanyo_ no se enferman- Replicó-

-Pero los humanos sí… además Rin te puede ver…-

-¿Ah? ¿Celosa?-Intrigó este sin soltarla manteniendo su furtiva mirada-

-No, al contrario, me daría vergüenza que viera tus…- Rió – Anda ve a vestirte-

-¿Para qué? Si apenas lleguemos a nuestra habitación me encargaré de ti, y la ropa..será innecesaria- "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?" Se dijo Rin sintiendo un intenso enrojecer en sus mejillas-

-¿Eso… que se supone que significa?-

-¿No lo adivinas?- Sonrío malévolamente, y le asestó otro beso, ahora mucho más violento, tanto que la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la mesa, cayendo en ella, Inu sobre Kagome-

-¿**Inuyasha**!- Gritó ante la sorprendentemente insolente actitud de su marido- Compórtate…Inuyoku nos puede ver –

-Lo haré con la condición de que no te acobardes y te arriesgues a venir conmigo… claro si tienes el valor de soportar lo que tu BIEN SABES que te espera- Explicó imprimiendo una gran sensualidad a sus palabras y a sus movimientos, presionando su pelvis contra el vientre de su mujer- A menos de que tengas miedo-

-¿Miedo yo? Ya quisieras…pero lamento decirte que eso no se va a poder…- 

-¿No me digas? ¿Y puedo saber por qué?-

-Por que le prometí a tu hijo que le leería un cuento antes de dormir… no puedo fallarle-

-Prefieres estar con ese chiquillo que conmigo- Dijo de buena gana- Allá tú- Bajó de la mesa tomándola en brazos- 

-Realmente lo lamento _cielo_…- Dijo sinceramente- Pero ya te dije no puedo fallarle-

-Lo entiendo, pero te lo advierto…cuando tu termines con Inuyoku…YO TERMINARÉ contigo- Le murmuró al oído antes de retirarse a su habitación-

-Ah…odio cuando me hace eso- Dijo con una mano en su corazón, mordiendo su labio inferior, sabiendo que se MORÍA literalmente de ganas de irse con su amado Inu, pero su hijo estaba primero, así que salió corriendo de la cocina, encontrando a Rin, que le cerró el paso-¿Rin?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Con Inuyoku- Explicó- Prometí contarle un cuento-

-No es necesario, yo lo haré por ti-

-Rin, ya me has ayudado bastante, mereces ir a descansar-

-No, en verdad, el baño me espantó el sueño, no podré dormir aunque me lo proponga; déjame hacerlo, tú ya hiciste demasiado, ve a tu habitación y descansa- 

-Eh..lo..lo dices en serio- Kagome normalmente habría rechazado esa oferta, pero dadas las circunstancias- Bueno..pero sólo por que de verdad estoy cansada…-

-Adelante, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, y gracias Rin, no sabes como te lo agradezco, ¡Gracias!- Decía mientras subía las escaleras a grandes zancadas para correr a alcanzar a Inu. Rin se felicitó a sí misma por haber ayudado a su amiga esta vez en Particular-------------

AL abrir la puerta de la pequeña habitación de Inuyoku no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a un niño de oscuro cabello y ojos canela en la cama de su único sobrino, su complexión era ligeramente más delgada, lo suficiente como para que su gorrita roja, que utilizaba para ocultar sus orejas, le quedara un poco más grande que lo normal.

-¿Donde esta mamá Tía Rin?- Preguntó el niño sentado en su cama al verla parada delante de la puerta mirándolo fijamente-

-Pues…ella- Tartamudeó aún sin acabar de sorprenderse- Esta un poco cansada, así que yo le prometí que te contaría un cuento en su lugar para que ella pudiera ir a dormir- Explicó Rin- ¿No te molesta verdad?-

-Nnoo...- Dijo el niño algo indeciso, era visible que la noticia de su madre le había consternado un poco- Siempre y cuando tengas preparado…un cuento de **terror-**

-¡¿DE TERROR EH! ¿Y supongo que tu madre esta **de acuerdo** en eso?-

-Cl..cla..¡CLARO! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Mnnn Inuyoku – Llamó Rin cruzándose de brazos sentenciando al pequeño con la mirada - ¿Estás seguro?- 

-Bu..bueno, tal ves no lo este… Pero me encantan los cuentos de terror… ¡ONEGAI tía Rin! Solo uno… ¿Si? – Suplicó el pequeño con carita de perrito huérfano-

-Esta bien…- Aceptó Rin sin poder resistirse a esa carita implorante-

-¡¡SIII!-

-Pero será uno muy corto, escúchalo con atención- Pidió la joven con aire de misterio mientras el pequeño se acomodaba más cerca de ella para escuchar atentamente-

-Hace mucho…pero mucho tiempo en existió un enorme bosque donde ninguna criatura se atrevía a entrar- Relató Rin- La leyenda decía que una terrible bestia se encontraba viviendo en el fondo del lago de ese bosque, pero aun viviendo bajo el agua, era capaz de controlar todo lo que estuviera dentro de su territorio… Sin embargo, un joven hanyo…-

-¿¿¿UN **HANYO**? ¿¿Cómo yo tía Rin?-

-Claro que no mi cielo, tu eres mucho más lindo-

-¿Y también valiente verdad?-

-Si cariño…en fin, como te decía un joven hanyo no escuchó las advertencias de su abuelo y entró en el **castillo**…-

-¿No era un bosque?-

-¡Ah, si! Jjajaja… Entró al bosque, a pesar de que su abuela..-

-Abuelo…- Corrigió Inuyoku con una gotita en la frente-

-¡Si, su abuelo! Le advirtió que no, pero como no obedeció… entró ahí y nunca más se le volvió a ver…-

-¿En serio? ¿Y que pasó después?-

-Ppuu—pues nada, no lo volvieron a ver…NUNCA-

-………………………¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu gran historia?...- Pregunto el cachorrito con una gotita en la frente-

-Jajajajaajja…La verdad es que no soy muy buena para contar historias…-

-Si…se nota…-

-Pero sabes, hay una cosa en la que no soy tan mala…-

-¿En serio? ¿En que?-

-Ya lo verás…- Dijo Rin saliendo del cuarto del pequeño-

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Preguntó Inuyoku cuando ella volvió-

-A traer esto…- Dijo mostrándole una larga flauta color arena con líneas rojas en los bordes-

-¿Una _flauta vieja_?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, restándole importancia sin comprender la emoción que mostraba su tía por un objeto así-

-Jajajaja, Es más que una flauta vieja… Es un regalo muy preciado para mí-Dijo con algo de melancolía-

-Supongo que te la dio el tío Sesshomaru- Apuntó por la expresión serena de su rostro-

-No, el no fue…pero eso no lo hace menos especial, porque quien me lo dio fue una amiga a quien quiero mucho…la misma que me enseñó a tocarla-

-No sabía que tocabas la flauta-

-Como diría tu madre… _Estoy llena de sorpresas_-

-¿Puedes tocarla para mi? ¡¡¡**ONEGAI Tía Rin**! –

-Desde luego, pero serán 2 melodías, no queremos importunar a tus padres-

-¡¡Esta bien!- Aceptó- Oye tía Rin ¿Y mi mamá estará bien?- Inquirió este preocupado por Kagome-

-¡Claro! tu papá la está con ella, con sus cuidados será más que suficiente-----------

-¡Inuyasha!- Gritó Kagome entrando a su habitación, que misteriosamente estaba oscura - ¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estás?-

-**_Con que te decidiste a venir ¿Eh?-_** Dijo abrazándola por atrás- ¿No tenías otra cosa que hacer?- 

-Eso no importa, estoy **aquí**- Ella se volvió para besarlo dulcemente- Me sentí culpable de que estuvieras aquí solo y "_desatendido_"-Explicó notando que él ya no llevaba su toalla puesta-

-Que **considerado** de tu parte- Decía tratando de desamarrar la gruesa cinta de su cintura- …Solo espero que no te arrepientas- 

-¿_Arrepentirme_? Jajaja ¿Me acabas de conocer?- Miró su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela encendida en el tocador-

-Bueno…te lo digo por que **ahora**- Se escuchó crujir el cerrojo- Estás en un grave peligro…-

La sujetó de la cintura desatando pacientemente la cinta del kimono hasta que esta cedió y calló al suelo. 

-Inuyasha- Susurró Kagome cuando éste comenzó a besar con suavidad su cuello, al tiempo de que deslizaba el kimono por sus hombros hasta que cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo. 

Nuevamente la tomó en brazos pasando de besar su cuello a besar su boca, con gran sensibilidad, la misma con la que la recostó en la cama, observándola detenidamente antes de cubrirla con su propio cuerpo.

Acarició suavemente sus hombros besando con la misma ternura su cuello, aspirando su aroma y susurrando un "Te amo" a su oído.

-Yo también te amo- Le confesó Kagome con un hilo de voz abrazándose a su cuerpo -------------

Finalmente, luego de un largo rato, Rin salió del cuarto de Inuyoku, el ver la sonrisa de su pequeño sobrino, era algo que no tenía precio, ese pequeño hanyo le parecía... en una sola palabra, PERFECTO, porque era la perfecta combinación entre Kagome e Inuyasha, cuando era hanyo, era igual a su padre en aspecto e impulsividad...pero cuando era humano...poseía la inteligencia y el rostro de su madre

Al momento de entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella frotando suavemente sus ojos… sentía un cansancio espantoso causado desafortunadamente no por el ajetreado día…sino por algo mucho más oscuro que sus peores pesadillas…un sentimiento envestido por una profunda tristeza que doblegada su fuerza de voluntad, única arma con la que contaba contra el miedo y la desesperación que constantemente la acechaban desde que había decido quedarse en casa de Kagome. 

Los días anteriores había sido mucho más fácil ignorar ese fantasma que encerraba su alma en la soledad… Era como si aquel apacible –dentro de lo que cabe, dado los pleitos entre Kagome e Inuyasha JEJE- ambiente hogareño le protegiera de la desolación que ensombrecía su vida…

Pero hoy…

Hoy…la soledad se había encajado en su alma con la fuerza de una cuchilla mientras que la tristeza le desangraba el corazón… 

Hoy…el dolor parecía más fuerte que nunca, alimentando la desesperación de la que su ser ya era presa…

Hoy… por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que lo había perdido todo, sin poder desterrar la certeza latente de que no tenía esperanza…

No había NADA que ella pudiera hacer…

Un torrente de lágrimas se precipitó a gran velocidad por sus mejillas al tiempo que se mordía el labio superior para obligarse a callar. Instintivamente se abrazó a si misma en un intento perdido por confortar su pena y darse fuerzas a si misma… ¿Pero fuerzas para que? Si ahora veía claramente la dura realidad: estaba SOLA, abandonada completamente por la persona por la que ella daría la vida misma si fuera necesario…

En aquel momento sintió un profundo resentimiento contra la vida por darte todo para dejarte sin nada… Recordó la muerte de sus padres y hermanos a causa de aquellos seres malvados… Su voz que como maldición se había sellado luego de aquel fatídico acontecimiento… Fue por ello que aprendió a odiar el silencio… Y luego, la vida pareció sonreírle nuevamente cuando una mañana encontró cerca de su devastado hogar, el cuerpo herido del ser más tarde sería su única razón de existir; Sesshomaru… Por quien sufrió el maltrato de toda la gente de su aldea… sin embargo a pesar de el desprecio inicial por ella, el yokai había sabido corresponder sus atenciones cuando una manada de lobos le mataron, devolviéndole lo más valioso para un ser mortal, LA VIDA y no solo eso, sino también su compañía y protección… que con el tiempo se convirtieron en algo MUCHO MÁS que eso

Sonrió un poco al percatarse de los años que hacían desde que la tristeza y la soledad se habían cruzado en su camino… solo que esta vez, venían con una fuerza nada equiparable a la última ves que se habían encontrado, fue así que cayó en la cuenta de que finalmente, ese reencuentro era inevitable…

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos estos pensamientos se abalanzaban en su cabeza precisamente ahora que necesitaba más fuerza? La razón era tan simple…como injusta…

Ese día había contemplado de la manera más contundente los efectos que tiene el amor cuando es correspondido en el rostro de Sango y Miroku que aunque a simple vista no parecían una pareja muy estable, lo eran, no por el hecho de tener 5 hijos y otro en camino; sino por esa manera tan especial en que ellos se trataban, no importaba que la cazadora golpeara al monje o que este le "faltara al respeto en su peculiar estilo" –ya saben, poniendo la mano donde no se debe- lo que Rin podía ver era un GRAN AMOR detrás de eso, sin olvidar lo que Sango le había dicho "Ser feliz no es tan difícil como ustedes piensan" solamente alguien que a experimentado la felicidad podía hablar así…

Y también podía verlo en Kagome e Inuyasha sobretodo hacía un rato en la cocina cuando ellos se pensaban no vistos, en las quejas de Kagome , los regaños de Inuyasha y la alegría de Shippo e Inuyoku…

Meneó la cabeza negativamente secando sus lágrimas avergonzada de si misma ¡Tenía tanta ENVIDIA de Sango y Kagome! Sabía que no debía ser así, porque estaba sinceramente feliz por ellas… pero no podía evitar el preguntarse la razón del tormento por el que ella atravesaba cuando Sango esperaba un nuevo bebé y Kagome trabajaba seguramente en eso en aquel momento

Con pesar se aproximó a la cómoda para dejar su flauta sobre ella, reprimiendo el recuerdo que revelaba la razón por la que su querida sirviente-yokai…**Miyu**, se la había obsequiado, más ya era tarde, pues esto provocó que se internara en sus recuerdos en busca de aquello que le daba la entereza para pensarse realmente amada por el Yokai, aquel recuerdo tan especial para ella, tan importante para toda mujer, el día en que por primera vez, **EL** la había hecho **SUYA**

_Habían pasado 2 días desde aquel incidente donde una jauría de demonios, evidentemente enemigos de Sesshomaru, les habían atacado a Jaken, Ah-Uh y ella en la cercanías de la montaña Taikum; afortunadamente los dos primeros habían defendido con fiereza –aunque hay que darle mayor crédito a nuestro dragoncito con 2 cabezas- a la protegida de su amo. En cuando Sesshomaru se enteró de lo ocurrido ordenó a Jaken llevar a Rin y al dragón de vuelta a su impenetrable palacio; pues aquella emboscada para Lord Sesshomaru, era una DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA explícita. _

_Situaciones como esas las había vivido en el pasado, eso no impidió que esta ves sintiera un miedo aún mayor a las anteriores veces, tal ves porque de niña, para ella no había nadie capaz de vencer a su señor… ahora le seguía pareciendo invencible…pero NO INMORTAL… y conociendo lo orgulloso del Lord, era impensable confesarle su temor. _

_Resignada escuchó inmóvil el mensaje de Sesshomaru a través de Jaken en la cena un día antes de que el partiera… Volvió a su habitación para intentar dormir, decaída por saber que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Estaba tan triste que nunca imaginó que esa noche tendría un final en extremo distinto al que ella tenía en mente._

_Su donde su sirviente-yokai la esperaba con un hermoso y fino kimono rojo, le pidió arreglarse, Rin atendió sin embargo algo extraño sucedía con su cariñosa sirviente… Desde ese momento debió haberse dado cuenta. Cuando hubo estado lista, la doncella le pidió acompañarle sujetando un candil para guiarse por los obscuros pasillos del castillos hasta una enorme habitación. Abrió la puerta corrediza y la invitó a entrar sin decir palabra. Y una vez dentro…sucedió…_

_¿Por que le era tan difícil entender? ¡No quería que se fuera! Sentía un miedo atroz de solo pensar que esa podría ser la última vez que le vería con vida, pero a NADIE se le perdonaría dudar ni por un instante del poderío de Lord Sesshomaru._

_Una sensación de impotencia invadió en cuerpo, ella sabía tan bien como Jaken, que una vez que el Amo decidía algo, no existía poder humano o yokai que lo detuvieran. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y para evitar que su amo la viera llorando -por que las lágrimas arruinarían su maquillaje jeje habrá que regalarle a Rin un rimel a prueba de agua ¿No creen? - le dió la espalda en dirección a la puerta con la intención de salir corriendo a su habitación, sin embargo extrañamente, Sesshomaru-sama la detuvo - y digo extrañamente porque no era parte de su naturaleza tomarse más molestias de las necesarias y tener que hablar con una jovencita que además lloraba, ya era demasiada molestia para una noche-_

_"**Mírame**" Ordenó sin levantar la voz, pero con firmeza. Rin ni siquiera se movió "**Mírame**" Volvió a decir sosteniendo con una garra su rostro, forzándola a mirarlo "No debes llorar" Dijo manteniendo su expresión serena "Eso es para los débiles y **TÚ no lo eres**" _

_Ella abrió mucho los ojos, asintiendo y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para no arruinar su kimono nuevo, lo último que quería era que su amo se marchara llevándose la imagen de su rostro estropeado_

_"No tienes por que preocuparte" Ella volvió a mirarlo "**Volveré**" Aseguró sin retirar su garra de su rostro. Ante estas palabras ella saltó a abrazarlo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su amo, sabía que eso lo molestaría, pero al día siguiente él partiría, lo que significaba que no se verían en algún tiempo, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta. _

_"Lo siento...yo" Empezó a disculparse tan pronto lo soltó pero no terminó de hacerlo porque algo TOTALMENTE fuera de la realidad ocurrió... Rin había soltado a Sesshomaru, solo para notar en el último minuto que él también la había sujetado a ella, al intentar alejarse sus rostros habían quedado uno frente a otro... Fue en aquel instante cuando Sesshomaru la sostuvo de una mejilla para fundir sus labios sobre los suyos. _

Rin frotó sus labios con 2 dedos al remembrar la forma tan especial en que Sesshomaru le había robado su primer beso, deslizando con delicadeza sus labios y colmillos sobre sus labios vírgenes, aspirando el mismo aire, respirando a través de su boca, despertando lentamente el cuerpo que pronto...convertiría en el cuerpo de una mujer.

_Sesshomaru extendió el beso comenzando a recorrer sobre la ropa el cuerpo femenino que tenía frente e él, agilmente buscó la cinta blanca de su cintura aflojándola hasta que esta calló al suelo. Pasó sus garras por sus hombros deslizando la fina tela del hermoso kimono que le acababa de obsequiar, este cedió precipitándose al suelo; pero antes de caer completamente, Rin apretó los puños sobre su pecho sujetándolo, interrumpió el beso y se puso tan roja como su kimono al saberse medio desnuda delante de su señor. _

_"¿Que sucede...?" Intentó preguntar pero ella se le adelantó_

_"Es que..Sesshomaru-sama" Tartamudeó incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que ahora segurmente su señor pensaba que era una tonta "Yo..Yyo **nun-nca**.. eh..." _

"_Shhht" Silenció con una ternura inimaginable en él "Lo se… pero descuida" Dijo para después agregar la frase que definió todo aquello "**Todo** va a **estar bien**" _

_Temblorosas e insegura, aflojó los puños permitiendo que su obsequio-traidor dejara su cuerpo totalmente al descubierto ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su confianza en él era ciega, pero en ese aspecto su conocimiento era muuuuy limitado, solo recordaba vagamente algo que Kagome le había dicho alguna vez cuando era una niña sobre los bebés... Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo de "recordar" lo dicho por Kagome; la tomó en brazos para llevarla a lo más profundo de aquella habitación, más claramente a su fotón. _

_Tan pronto como la recostó, volvió a besarla; ahora lo hacía con desesperación mientras Rin correspondía sintiendo una extraña mezcla de miedo-emoción que le recorría todo el cuerpo, algo que se incrementó cuando Sesshomaru se colocó suavemente sobre ella._

_Más tristeza la embargó al recordarse ahí, tan ilusionada en la primera noche que pasaba con él, entregando su corazón, alma y cuerpo… __Ahí fue donde no pudo contener más el llanto. Se arrodilló en medio de la habitación cubriendo su rostro para ahogar sus sollozos, no quería molestar a nadie…y menos interrumpir algo. ¿Cómo reaccionar de otra manera? Si aquella noche todo había sido tan hermoso…su fantasía más secreta convertida en realidad, porque ¡Que diferente había sido todo de esa primera noche a la última que habían pasado juntos! _

_¡Había sido tan intenso y a la vez..Tan tierno! Cuidó de su cuerpo en todo momento, amándola de forma sublime hasta la última fibra de su ser, tocándola con intensidad y la delicadeza necesaria para no herirla con sus garras, porque él no deseaba lastimarla, podía saberlo por su paciencia, por eso ella había soportado estoicamente el dolor provocado cuando el la poseía…Porque lo único importante para ella era él…**siempre** el…**solamente** él…_

Inexplicablemente el costado de su cintura comenzó a doler, la frotó suavemente para no lastimarse, era como si su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando a aquellos recuerdos, pero al mirarse, observó manchas rojas, pequeñas, pero ahí estaban. Se descubrió, estaba sangrando; tomo un pañuelo y limpió la herida…una herida donde eran visibles las marcas de **5 afiladas garras.**

"_El último recuerdo que conservó de **él**" _

Aturdida por tantos recuerdos, miró por la venta al momento que un trueno se impactó en el horizonte provocando un tremendo estruendo, gritó inconscientemente asustada cubriendo sus oídos, estaba temblando, parecía que todos sus fantasmas le atacaba a la vez, el viento salvaje que entró apagó la luz que había en su habitación…**salvaje**…

Justo como su amo… se asomó con la esperanza perdida de verlo, de que viniera y acabara con esos demonios que querían consumirle el alma… pero más que nada…que le dijera el **PORQUE** de lo que había sucedido esa noche…simplemente…que le explicara porque había _traicionado_ su amor de esa forma ¿Traicionado? No, ¿Engañado? Tampoco ¿Entonces que? ¿Qué demonios era exactamente lo que había pasado ahí y que tanto daño le estaba haciendo a ella…y aunque no lo creyera ni lo imaginara…también A** ÉL?**-------------

-¡¡¡Adoro las noches de Luna Nueva!- Era todo en lo que Kagome podía pensar al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente frotando dulcemente la espalda de Inuyasha con la yema de sus dedos; podía sentir su corazón de hanyo palpitar aceleradamente sobre su pecho mientras él conservaba su rostro oculto bajo su barbilla.

-Kagome...- Murmuró Inuyasha levantando lentamente su rostro para sellar aquel maravilloso momento íntimo con un suave, pero apasionado beso que Kagome correspondió complacida aferrándose a su cuello e internando sus dedos en su nuca. Después de retirar un húmedo mechón de cabello del rostro de SU sacerdotisa, se internó en la profundidad de sus ojos canela que brillaban intensamente; manteniendo la mirada fija...lo dijo- Te amo Kagome...-

-Inuyasha...- Susurró Kagome inimaginablemente conmovida por aquellas palabras que eran tan seguras como sinceras, definitivamente aquellos tiempos donde sus sentimientos eran todo un misterio para ella, habían quedado en el pasado-

-Se que no te lo digo muy seguido- Reconoció Inuyasha como un reproche para sí mismo apartando la mirada momentáneamente- Pero recuerda que así es, **TE AMO** y..te voy a mar SIEMPRE- Su mujer lo miró sorprendida...satisfecha-

-!...Inuyasha¡- El escuchar aquello le hacía tan feliz que sin pensarlo correspondió aquella "confesión"; le besó con una intensidad tal, que le hizo girar sobre su espalda, él sonrió complacido-

-¿Ahora ves por que te amo tanto?- Preguntó sujetándola posesivamente de la cintura con una media sonrisa en los labios-

-Cuatro...- Dijo Kagome para sí, pues esa era la CUARTA vez en la noche que Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba, río ante la ironía de que en esa noche, lo había repetido más veces que en una semana entera, por que así era él, reservado hasta la raíz del pelo con sus sentimientos; tanto que muchas veces prefirió poner en peligro su relación, antes de sucumbir o aceptar lo que sentía.

También vino a su mente que él consideraba las noches de luna nueva bastante inconvenientes al verse vulnerable por recuperar su forma humana, idea que ella compartía en los tiempos en que solían enfrentaban a Naraku y buscaban la perla de Shikón ya que su condición de humano limitaba considerablemente las probabilidades de su equipo de enfrentar cualquier ataque enemigo; por lo cuál se veían obligados a ocultarse hasta que el amanecer llegara. Sin embargo, Kagome había notado que el temperamento de Inuyasha se "suavizaba" cuando se volvía humano; pero no fue hasta varios años después que pudo comprobar hasta donde podía llegar la ternura de Inuyasha, reflejada nada más y nada menos que en su peculiar MANERA DE AMAR...

Y no por que su "capacidad" disminuyera, ¡Para nada! él era capaz de enloquecerla cualquier noche del mes, pero Kagome debía reconocer que era bastante cómodo despertar sin marcas de garras y colmillos en todo su cuerpo -jejeje- Adoraba la sensibilidad de sus caricias, la pasión de sus besos y ese estilo suyo de adentrarse en su cuerpo y hacerla arder en su propio placer...

Era como si al desaparecer sus poderes sobrenaturales desapareciera también su fuerte carácter... Algo que se reflejaba claramente en su comportamiento de esa noche.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha- Habló Kagome luego de un profundo suspiro recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de sus esposo, agotada y lamentando que la "su noche" estuviera a punto de terminar-

-Lo se..- Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su amada, besó su frente aspirando ese aroma que tanto había dicho odiar y que ahora disfrutaba más que cualquier cosa. Kagome sonrió como quien sonríe al saber que tiene un secreto...un maravilloso secreto que moriría con ella- Buenas noches, Kagome- Dijo y se recostó en su almohada sintiendo que el sueño le vencía-

-Buenas noches, mi querido Inuyasha- Fueron las últimas palabras de Kagome antes de entregarse al sueño, sintiéndose muy segura en los brazos de su amado. No es necesario decir que lo último que le importaba en ese instante…era la tremenda tormenta-

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Como dijeron que más largo…pues les hice caso, aunque creo que exageré… ¡¡DEJEN REVIWES **ONEGAI**!

PD: No se pierdan la aparición estelar de Lord Sesshomaru en el siguiente capítulo ¡¡No se lo pueden perder! Por que ¿Qué será capaz de hacer nuestro Tai-yokai al sentir que alguien quiere quitarle a su preciada Rin? ¡¡DESCÚBRANLO!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aclaraciones: Primero que nada, debo ofrecerles una disculpa a todos ustedes por la tremenda demora que tuve para continuar la historia, desafortunadamente me "estanque" en un suceso muy significativo que se desenvuelve en mi fanfic, y que por lo mismo necesita estar perfectamente estructurado, la buena noticia es que eh logrado avanzar y ya pueden ver una parte de este hecho en este fanfic, con la tan, pero tan esperada aparición del Taiyokai más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Sesshomaru; sin embargo aún falta, lo cual significa que puede ser que también tarde un poco en tener preparado el otro capítulo ¡¡PERO NO DESESPEREN!! Por que aunque todavía falta poco menos de la mitad del fic, lo que viene es mucho más sencillo de escribir dado que esas ideas ya las tengo bastante claras y muy bien delimitadas, así que sean pacientes chicos ¿Sip?

Prometo esforzarme al máximo para que piensen que toda la espera vale la pena y estén satisfechos con los resultados, por otro lado ya saben que acepto toda clase de comentarios y sugerencias, así como críticas, pues gracias a ellos eh podido mejorar algunos aspectos de mi redacción

Por último pero, para nada, menos importante quiero agradecerles a todos el tiempo destinado a mi fanfic, porque sin ustedes definitivamente no habría continuado con esta historia ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!

"¿Donde estoy?" Fueron las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente apenas recuperó la conciencia... "¿Que pasó?" Se preguntó a si misma al no entender la razón de esa terrible sensación de pesadez...recordaba haber llorado, bastante de hecho pero ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo¿Minutos¿Horas? No lo sabía...y de alguna forma tampoco importaba... quizá porque sabía que no le gustaría lo que encontraría el despertar.

Aún así abrió los ojos y lo que vió fue ¿Nada? No podía distinguir objeto alguno entre toda esa negrura pese a saberse en casa de Kagome... ¿O sería posible que? Sesshomaru De un salto se puso de pie mirando en derredor BUSCANDO... Fue inútil. De cualquier forma su Amo sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ella detestaba la oscuridad y sobretodo el silencio...Era imposible que Él estuviera detrás de eso.

Respiró hondo evadiendo la desesperación que comenzaba a fluir en su mente, cerró los ojos y se lo dejó todo a sus oidos...NADA, ni siquiera el mas leve murmullo...

Dió un par de pasos, por lo menos el suelo que pisaba era firme, "Camina, solo..camina" Se recomendó avanzando sin dejar de mantenerse alerta, pues si seguía cominando sin importar donde estuviera, tarde o temprano chocaría con algo..o alguien..."5, 6,...22, 23...56,57..92" Contaba en voz alta para deshacerse del odioso silencio...Pero el tiempo pasó, más y más pasos...el mismo resultado: NADA...aceleró su caminar progresivamente hasta que se encontró a si misma corriendo en medio de toda la traicionera obscuridad

"¿¡¡KAGOME¡¡INUYASHA!!?" Llamó alzando la voz "¿SHIPPO...INUYOKU..?" Su propio eco parecía burlarse de ella "¡¡JAKEN-SAMA¿¿AH-UH¿Donde... " Repentinamente tropesó y cayó al suelo de bruces "... ESTAN?" Intentó levantarse pero ¿PARA QUE¿Para seguir corriendo como tonta sin obtener respuesta¿Para que continuar una búsqueda SIN sentido, si se sentía más sola que NUNCA? Se inconrporó un poco hasta conseguir arrodillarse, tenía la cabeza baja permitiendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras golpeaba certeramente el pisó con la palma extendida "Esto no está pasando" Se repetía una y otra vez abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal "Esto no esta pasando..por que Sesshomaru Él jamás lo permitiría" ¡SI¡ESO! EL JAMÁS LA DEJARÍA SOLA..Pero entonces ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí¿Por que en lugar de estar a su lado estaba sola como un perro sarnoso? un gritó salió involuntariamente de su garganta

"¡¡SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAA!!"

Nada de nuevo

"¿Por qué..?" Preguntó derramando una lágrima solitaria "¿Por que Mi Señor...Por qué me has dejado SOLA¿Acaso..es que mi falta fue tan grave que ya no meresco ni siquiera tu desprecio?"

¿Es que irás a castigarme con la martirio de tu indiferencia? No...Mi Señor tu no eres así..se que vendrás.. Puede que ahora esté furioso conmigo..pero aún así su alma generosa y compasiva no permitirá que su enojo le domine..Si así es, solo necesita tiempo..tiempo para perdonarme... Y yo esperaré...Vendrá..Lo se...Porque tengo la plena CONFIANZA en usted... El yokai que NUNCA me abandonaría...¿Cierto?"

La lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta detenerse en su mentón para caer al suelo con el sonido de una nota musical

TULM

"¡¿Eh?!" Se volvió reaccionando ante el sonido de la gota solitaria en el piso para presenciar como esta se elevaba para convertirse en una brillante luz, al principio pequeña para después brillar con todo su explendor iluminandolo todo desde el centro del lugar sobre la cabeza de Rin...

Esta se levantó sin dejar de mirar, era como si la luz estuviera sanando sus heridas por dentro filtrándose por su cálida piel... ya no había dolor ni tristeza, era tal como si se hubieran marchado dejando en su lugar una genuina sensación de bienestar

"Entiendo..."

- ¿...Puedes oirme?- Una voz conocida le llamó con una suavidad casi maternal, tan melodiosa como la voz de quien fuera su...

-¡¡Vamos Rin¿Que te sucede¡¡REACCIONA!!- Otra voz conocida, joven e impetuosa..inconfundible-

-¡¡Shippo callate¡¡La chica está tirada en el suelo, lo último que necesita es que le GRITEN!!- Exasperación...no más profundamente...preocupación... ¿Preocupación por ella?-

-¡¡Tía Rin Sob,sob..Tía Rin por favor!!- Un llanto..EL llanto de un niño pequeño- ¡¡Sob..sniff..sob..!! Por favor despierta¡¡Abre los ojos!!-

-Inuyoku no te acerques-

-¿Pero..Mamá?-

-Debemos darle espacio para que respire, se paciente- Pidió Kagome sosteniendo su mano y presionando la parte interior de la muñeca-

-¿Como va a respirar ahí tirada?- Preguntó Inuyasha soltando la bandeja que mecía de un lado a otro para darle aire- ¡TENEMOS QUE PONERLA EN LA CAMA!- Sugirió muy a su estilo- Apártate-

-¡¡NO la toques!!- Ordenó Shippo de mala manera, empujando bruscamente a Inuyasha-

-Mnf¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-¡Eres tan BRUTO que eres capaz de tirarla¡¡Yo lo haré!!- Dijo con autoridad dispuesto a proceder cuando-

-¿A quíen llamas "BRUTO"?- BOMPP-

- ¡¡Arghh!!-Shippo tocó su cabeza sintiendo un horrible chichón ¡Y el que tenía una cita ese mismo día!, se volvió a su enemigo con ojos asesinos- ¡¡Inuyasha tú..!!-

-¡¡BASTA LOS DOS!!- Gritó Kagome sujetando a ambos de las orejas-

-Wahaha..No..Kagome..No..eso AUCH!!-

- ¿Saben que¡¡No están ayudando en nada¡Con tanto grito solo van a provocarle una jaqueca¡O se callan o los mando a los dos a...!-

-¡¡MIRA MAMÁ!!- Kagome olvidó al par de torpes y se arrodilló junto a Rin- ¡¡Esta despertando!!- Dijo el niño con lagrimitas en los ojos- ¿Tía Rin?-

-Con calma- Le dijo su madre haciéndolo retroceder- ¿Rin?-

-¿¿Mnnm??- La imagen borrosa de 4 siluetas parecía hacerse más clara a cada segundo, podía de alguna forma verse ahí, al pie de la ventana inconsciente-

-Eso es Rin- Decía Kagome animada-

-¡¡Vamos Rin, tienes que volver con nosotros!!- Pidió Shippo olvidando su nuevo problema estético -es decir, chichón- ¡Vamos!-

-¡Onegai Tía Rin! -Pedía el pequeño hanyo sollozando con gran sentimiento- ¡...No te mueras!

-Esta bien... Inuyoku- El cachorro sintió una mano frotar su rostro, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una gran sorpresa- ¡¡TÍA RIN!!-

-¡¡RIN!!- Dijo Shippo empujando a Inuyasha, esta vez si querer-

-Grrr...¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE! Ahora verás quién..-

-...Abajo- WOMPPP!!

-...El empezó...-Se quejó Inuyasha ensartado en el piso de la habitación de huéspedes-

-Te lo advertí...-Dijo Kagome sin prestarle atención- ¿Como te sientes Rin?-

-Pues yo...- Murmuró tallando sus ojos e intentando sentarse-

-Espera..con cuidado, despacio- Kagome le sostuvo la espalda suavemente hasta que estuvo sentada- Eso es...-

-¿Cómo fue que...?- Intentó decir Rin-

-Debo decir que todo fue gracias a Inuyoku, tan pronto como te encontró nos avisó a todos- Reconoció Kagome abrazando a su pequeño-

-Gracias, Inuyoku- El niño sonrió-

-Ven, ahora si te voy a poner en tu cama- Dijo Inuyasha-

-¡DIJE QUE YO LO HARÍA!- Gritó Shippo adelantándose para tomarla en brazos empujando por tercera vez al hanyo-

-¿AH COMO MOLESTAS MOCOSO DEL DEM..!-

-Abajo...- WOMPPP!!

-Arghh...Con un demonio Kagome ¿¿De que maldito lado estás??-

-¡¡CÁLLATE¡¡Tus gritos solo están molestando a Rin!!- Dijo Shippo sobreprotectoramente depositando a Rin con cuidado en la cama-

-Gracias...jejeje- Dijo Rin algo sonrosada..no estaba acostumbrada a que otro yokai además de..bueno de ya saben quien..le cargara..era extraño- Auch..mi cabeza..-

-¿Te duele cierto? Es natural, te diste un golpe muy fuerte- Kagome se sentó sobre la cama son semblante preocupado-

- Rin ¿Que fue lo que pasó..?- Preguntó Shippo-

-Ni yo misma lo se, cuando empezó la tormenta quise cerrar la ventana y...- Se frotó la sien con fatiga- Y no recuerdo nada más-

-Ya veo, tal como pensé- Dijo Kagome con seriedad- Seguramente te desmayaste-

-¿Unm¿Yo¿Desmayarme?- Eso si que era una sorpresa- No..tal ves me quedé dormida, es todo-

-Si eso hubiera pasado no te habrías golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte- Aclaró, para después sonreir- Voy a traerte algo para el dolor y el desayuno-

-¿Que¿Como crees? No tienes por que, estoy bien, yo bajaré a des...-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Interrumpió Shippo- No debes moverte, un golpe así no debe tomarse a la ligera-

-¡Cierto! Podrías hacerte igual de torpe que Shippo- Rió Inuyasha, el kitsune enrojeció-

-¿¿QUE DIJISTE PERRO SARNOZO??-

-USHHH ¡¿¿HASTA CUANDO IRÁN A ENTENDER USTEDES DOS!!??- Gritó Kagome con el cabello erizado sujetándolos de las orejas- No muestran ni un poco de decencia ni porque tenemos INVITADOS ¿¿Que clase de ejemplo le están dando a Inuyoku¡Debería dejarles -Ahh-ahunn Kago..auch..meeee-

vergüenza!- Una intenta ser paciente¡Pero con ustedes sencillamente no se puede¡Debería dejarlos sin comer y sin postre!-

-¡¡NOOO, SIN POSTRE NOO!!- Suplicaron gateando tras Kagome, que no les soltaba los oidos y avanzaba por el pasillo sin dejar de regañarlos, ante la mirada asombrada de Rin, que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esas escenas tan "fraternales"-

-¿Que sucede Inuyoku?- Preguntó al ver que el hijo de Kagome seguía con ella con sus ojitos fijos en los de ella- ¿No piensas ir a desayunar?-

-Si pero...-

-¿Que ocurre?- El hanyo se sonrojó-

-Ahh..yo quería saber si...emm si puedo venir a desayunar aquí contigo-

-¡Claro que si¡Me encantaría que me acompañaras!-

-¡¡GRACIAS TIA RIN!!- Dijo antes de salir corriendo- ¡Ahora mismo traigo el desayuno, no tardaré!- Ella le dirigió una mirada tierna-

-Estaré esperando...- El niño bajó, podía oir sus pasitos apresurados por la casa y abajo las discusiones de toooodos los días, un golpe secó se escuchó, seguido como era habitualmente de una reprimenda por parte de la única mujer de la casa, luego quejas, lamentos y suplicas, después la calma otra ves...una historia de nunca acabar...Tal y como sucedía en el castillo del poderoso Taiyokai hermano de Inuyasha, donde las discusiones, o mejor dicho, regaños de Jaken para la joven Rin no paraban en todo el día.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, el recordar todo aquello le mostraba lo simple que era su vida hasta hacía poco...bueno no tan poco, porque si buscaba la raíz del problema, este se había iniciado desde que ella empezó a mirar a su amo de forma "distinta" ya no como la niña que tanto le admiraba, sino como la mujer enamorada que ansiaba su amor fuera correspondido.

"Quizá hubiera sido mejor si..." No terminó la idea, no tenía porque hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara, ella sabía en su corazón que seguiría AMANDOLO hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sacudió su cabeza, había dejado que todos los sentimientos tristes la masacraran y lo que había obtenido a cambio era un tremendo golpe en la nuca y un dolor de sien que no se quitará tan fácilmente, tal vez alguno de los remedios milagrosos de Kagome, la mujer y gran amiga, que le había dicho que todo valía la pena si al final se aprendía algo.

Ella había aprendido que de nada servía rendirse a la desesperación y al dolor, lo menos que necesitaba un alma adolorida; era ser atormentada con recuerdos que solo avivaban sus heridas.

Estuvo en el centro de la oscuridad y lo único que fue capaz de vencerla, no fueron sus miedos...sino algo más: LA ESPERANZA.

Si, la ESPERANZA que guardaba de que su señor volvería, era ella, representada por una solitaria lágrima, la que al final, se había convertido en la LUZ brillante que iluminó su camino de regreso a la conciencia...

Miró por la ventana, el día estaba tan hermoso que era increíble que hubiese caído una tormenta la noche anterior. Sonrío, ella tal como el nuevo día se sentía plenamente renovada; la angustia que había sufrido parecía ahora tan lejana…

"Mientras viva" Se dijo "Nunca dejaré de confiar en ÉL…NUNCA"

Al día siguiente…

Es una linda mañana en la casa de Kagome, como todos los días, los integrantes de esta linda familia están desayunando en la cocina, con la novedad de que fue ahora Rin quien cocinó el desayuno; demostrando que las doncellas de los palacios saben hacer mucho más cosas que solo mostrar buenos modales.

- Wow!!! No se como lo haces pero esto esta exquisito, Mmmm, tienes que pasarme la receta- Decía Kagome maravillada ante las habilidades culinarias de su huésped- Aunque insisto, no tienes que hacer cosas como éstas, eres nuestra invitada-

- Lo se, pero es mi forma de retribuirles lo buenos que han sido todos conmigo, sin mencionar el susto que les di ayer-Dijo un poco sonrojada por los halagos de sus anfitriones- No tengo como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi-

- Pues si quieres agradecerme puedes hacerlo así –Dijo Inu extendiendo el plato- ¿Me sirves más por favor?-

- Sonríe- Claro que si…-

- ¡Yo también quiero más¿Sabes? Apuesto que **Sesshomaru** debe ser el yokai más feliz del mundo teniendo una EXCELENTE cocinera como tu –Dijo inocentemente Shippo, provocando que todos quedaran en silencio esperando la reacción de Rin-

- Por.. por favor no digas eso Shippo-chan –Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio con desenfado aliviando a todos, menos a Inuyasha que mantenía la cara baja de tal forma que su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos misteriosamente, cosa que fue notada de inmediato por Kagome- Me sonrojas, además no soy tan buena-

- ¿Sesshomaru te dijo eso? –Dijo seriamente-

- ¿Decirme que? –Preguntó Rin confundida por la pregunta tan brusca-

- Inuyasha… -Susurró Kagome -

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo - Se cruzó de brazos- Aquí todos sabemos la CLASE de demonio que es Sesshomaru y por eso no me sorprendería que el muy Baka YA te haya hecho esa clase de comentarios hirientes…-

- ¿¿??!! Pero.. El nunca… -

- Descuida Rin, ahora que estas aquí ya no podrá hacerte daño, ya no tienes por que protegerlo-

- Inuyasha… - Volvió a susurrar Kagome, siendo ignorada por Inuyasha que no paraba de hablar pestes de su hermano sin prestarle atención a la reacción de su cuñada, digo de Rin-

- Yo mejor que nadie conozco la oscuridad que habita en el alma de esa horrible y desalmada **bestia Je **hasta su propio sirviente le tiene pavor ¿Qué puedes esperar un ser como él?** -**

- ¡Inuyasha! –Gritó Kagome entre molesta y preocupada por lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Rin en esos momentos-

- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Su odio desmedido por los humanos y por todo lo vivo en este mundo fue lo que lo condenó a no merecer el Colmillo de Acero a juicio de nuestro padre y me culpa a mi cuando él es el verdadero responsable de **mi superioridad**-Vaya modestia jeje- Realmente no hay mas que odio y pura maldad en su corazón si es que lo tiene… -En ese momento Rin se levantó de la mesa-

- Gracias por la comida –Dijo secamente y salió al patio sin levantar el rostro. TODOS LA VIERON SALIR para luego volverse a mirar a Inuyasha-

- Inuyoku –Llamó Kagome sonriente a su hijito- Ve a jugar arriba por favor –El niño obedece no sin saber que algo anda mal…muy mal- Inuyasha -

- ¿Qué? -

-** ¡ABAJO!**-

- WAIKKK… ¿Ahora que? -

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a aprender a **cerrar esa bocota**? ZAP- Gritó Shippo igual de molesto golpeándolo-¡BAKA! -

- ¿HEY QUE LES PASA A TODOS?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Preguntó Kagome pisándo su cabeza- ¿Cómo pudiste decir todas esas tonterías de Sesshomaru delante de Rin?

- ¡No son tonterías, son la **verdad**!- Replicó Inuyasha-

- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! –Gritó- Con tus comentarios deliberados heriste a Rin ¿Qué no puedes entender en tu dura cabeza sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru?

- ¡Claro que NO! Porque esos sentimientos NO DEBEN EXISTIR!

- Eso mismo decía yo… -Apuntó Shippo meneando negativamente la cabeza refiriéndose a los sentimientos de Kagome por Inu-

- Eso no lo decides tú, y para tu información yo tampoco los **acepto**, pero LOS RESPETO y tú deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo… -

- ¡ESO NUNCA!-

- USH¿Pero por que no?

- Por que…-Agachó la mirada- Porque no quiero que termine como mi madre…-

- ¿¿?? –Ahora entendía todo- Inuyasha –Dijo en tono comprensivo- Lo que le pasó a tu madre no tiene porque sucederle a Rin, además hay algo que tienes que entender-Dio una pausa sosteniendo el rostro de su esposo- Nuestro deber es ganarnos su confianza, por que así si algo sucede, ella se sentirá segura al recurrir a nosotros y en especial a ti como el _hermano_ que eres de la persona que **ama** -

- ¡¿Qué ama?!- Gritó con Ironía- ¿Cómo puede _amar_ a alguien si solo es una niña?-

- ¿Niña? Lamento decírtelo, pero ella ya no es una niña sino una jovencita a la que heriste; además, recuerda que yo era tres años menor que ella cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti…-

-Pero eso era diferente…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues…-Dio un respiro- Por que YO NUNCA TE HARÍA DAÑO-

-Ella sonrió dulcemente por un instante- Lo se, pero no estamos hablando de tu y yo, sino de Sesshomaru y Rin, y específicamente de Rin, Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir y pedirle una disculpa-

- ¿Qué? –Río- ¿Bromeas?

- No, hiciste mal y debes pedir perdón; más vale que lo hagas o te quedarás sin postre ¿Entendido? -Sentenció

- Bueno, si tanto te importa, ahora voy –Se levanta del suelo y sale al patio a buscarla-

- Sigue siendo un verdadero tonto- Se quejó Shippo mirándolo con desaprobación-

- Ahh-Suspiro- ¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Si así se pone con Rin no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando tenga hijas…

- A mi no me veas…

Afuera…

- ¡Rin! –Llamaba Inuyasha- ¿Donde estas Rin? Por favor sal de donde estés- Decía adentrándose más y más en el bosque guiado por su olor- Rin, ushh! Tengo que decirte algo… Yo.-Titubeó- ¡Lo lamento¿Si? No quise lastimarte, nunca debí hablar así de Sesshomaru, pero yo no sabía que te importara tanto…

- Pues deberías saberlo- Dijo saliendo detrás de un árbol, nunca había notado lo mucho que la joven se parecía a su mujer- O por lo menos haberlo imaginado-

- Si, pero no lo hice… yo no soy bueno para esto y solo quiero decirte que.. que lo siento ¿De acuerdo? No quise ofenderte, perdóname -

- No es así de simple, no te entiendo Inuyasha, se que ustedes nunca se han llevado bien ¿Pero cómo pudiste decir todas esas cosas tan HORRIBLES de Sesshomaru si tú ni siquiera lo conoces? -

- ¿Qué¡Es mi hermano, Por supuesto que lo conozco! La que no lo conoce eres tú…-

- Por favor, yo eh vivido con él más de 10 años mientras que ustedes no han pasado más de 10 minutos juntos en paz-

- Por que se como es realmente, es** perverso, cruel, despiadado **¡Y odia a los humanos¿Qué no entiendes? -

- Tú no entiendes, si lo que dices fuera cierto yo no estaría aquí, el me trajo a la vida de nuevo y me ha cuidado desde entonces –Se miraron, el hanyo estaba molesto, pero aún así notó el cariño con el que la chica hablaba de él, además de que lo hacía con mayor familiaridad. Ya que antes lo llamaba "Sesshomaru-Sama"Kagome estaba equivocada, aún era una niña- Se que ustedes se odian, pero creme, no es tan malo como piensas -Le sonrió- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de aceptar?

- Grrr! Basta! Esta discusión no tiene sentido; nunca estaremos de acuerdo¿Por qué mejor no fingimos que esto nunca pasó y ya?

- ¿En… en serio Inu? –Lo miró, entendía muy bien a que se refería, no pudo evitar sonreír – ¿Quieres decir que aceptas mis sentimientos? –Lo abrazó- ¡¡Muchas gracias no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mi que hayas aceptado mis sentimientos!!

- Hey un momento ¿Quien dijo que los ACEPTO? Solo dije que finjamos que esto nunca pasó, tu ignora que yo dije todas esas cosas y yo ignorare que amas a mi malvado hermano ¿Qué tal?

Al momento, una amenazadora ráfaga de viento se desató con fiereza en la profundidad del bosque donde estaban Inuyasha y Rin, las ramas de los árboles se mecían con histeria golpeándose y quebrándose asustando a los pajarillos que salían volando pillando con histeria para buscar refugio

-¿Que..Que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Rin hundiendo su rostro inconscientemente en el pecho de Inuyasha, era DEMACIADO extraño; el día estaba precioso, con el cielo despejado en completa armonía apenas unos instantes antes ¿Que clase me fenómeno salvaje se había desatado?

Algo tan salvaje como eso no podía ser causado por un fenómeno de la naturaleza, ALGUIEN o ALGO tenía que haberlo provocado...alguien con un poder indiscutible y la fuerza de hacer temblar la misma tierra a voluntad… o en este caso... el viento

La entrenada nariz de Inuyasha reveló la verdad con rapidez, algo reflejado en sus orejas, agazapadas instintivamente al saberse amenazado. Pensó en saltar e interceptar al depredador desde el aire cuando este se dispusiera a atacar

No, rió reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber contemplado por una micra de segundo aquella posibilidad tan estúpida, no estaba tratando con cualquier aficionado...

Si bien era cierto, al momento de pelear, esperar era algo que no practicaba a menudo, simplemente no era parte de su estilo "Ataca primero, pregunta después" eso describía la filosofía de combate de Inuyasha; sin embargo esta vez, no podía darse el lujo de descuidar ni un detalle, un paso en falso y acabaría con él, después...seguramente seguiría con Shippo, Kagome e Inuyoku..su propio sobrino

"Paciencia" "Paciencia" Se repetía a si mismo

Su oponente no dudaría ni un momento en usar en su contra su habilidad para controlar el viento

Sabía bien utilizar sus poderes y combinarlos con estrategias perfectas y sobretodo, ÉL NUNCA daba un paso en falso; de hecho solo iniciaba una pelea cuando sabía que la tenía ganada

Pero, por más poderoso que fuese estaba olvidando algo muy importante: que el, el gran Inuyasha no se rendiría tan fácilmente sino que pelearía hasta el final

Había cometido un tremendo error al atacar tan cerca de su hogar y su familia..o como lo llamaría el SU TERRITORIO

Se irguió en el centro del lugar agudizando todos sus sentidos para no darle oportunidad, el primer golpe lo decidiría todo

- Rin- La seriedad con la que dijo su nombre solo consiguió desconcertar aún más a la joven- Será mejor que vallas a ocultarte…

- ¡¿Pe..pero por que?!- Inquirió Rin sin moverse siquiera, aterrada ante la mirada furtiva de Inuyasha, la cual solo podía significar una cosa: PELIGRO-¡¿Que es lo que está…?! -

- ¡A un lado! –Gritó el hanyo arrojando a la joven con mayor brusquedad de la que hubiese querido a unos pastizales alcanzando a protegerla en el último momento, para después saltar en dirección contraria justo a tiempo para esquivar un resplandeciente rayo que se precipitó al suelo provocando una terrible explosión - ¡¿Pero que demonios…?!- Se dijo Inuyasha observando, aún en el aire; con asombro el cráter creado por el rayo cuando una gama de energía se abalanzó sobre él –Maldición…- Ágilmente esquivó los ataques haciendo uso de sus garras para abrirse paso entre las ramas de los árboles, estando ahora completamente seguro de quien estaba detrás de esto.

No cabía duda solo alguien podía crear una fuente de energía materializándola en un látigo de fluorescente luz amarilla

Por su parte Rin, quien se había golpeado la cabeza con las ramas, contemplaba la situación sintiéndose más que impotente, confundida, quien les había atacado antes, ahora estaba detrás de Inuyasha dispuesto a acabar con él… pero ¿Quién? Si bien el esposo de Kagome tenía infinidad de enemigos, había algo en su interior que trataba de decirle algo y le tenía en gran angustia.

En todo esto divagaba por su mente cuando…

"INUYASHA"

Algo en su alma se encendió…su corazón comenzó a palpitar a gran velocidad mientras su rostro se dirigía lentamente al origen de la voz que acababa de escuchar… ¿Sería posible que…?

Una silueta tomó forma flotando en medio del ventarrón, tenía una larga cabellera y una enorme cola blanca y esponjada sobre su hombro derecho

Incrédula se puso de pie, pese al aire amenazador que no parecía querer dar tregua y avanzó unos pasos reconociendo al instante aquella sobre empañada por el polvo y el viento. Una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas armando las "piezas" del rompecabezas¿Sería posible que su señor hubiese regresado por ella?

- Rin, detente- La voz de Inuyasha le sacó de su contemplación, quien de un salto se colocó frente a ella levantando su brazo impidiéndole el paso-

- ¿Inu…yasha?- Le miró, la firmeza de su mandíbula revelaba una gran tensión-

- Lo supe desde un principio… Desde antes de percibir tú fétido aroma, supe que eventualmente te presentarías– Explicó pausadamente- Y cuando finalmente lo hiciste; me abstuve de atacar esperando que por una ves en tu vida no actuaras como la asquerosa bestia que eres… Sin embargo, fui un ingenuo, y ahora tengo nuevamente la certeza de que te conozco a la perfección… ¡¿No es así **SESSHOMARU**!?-

El lord del oeste solo se limitó a sonreír levemente

- Supongo que entiendes que al presentarte a atacarme cobardemente por la espalda sin motivo me das una razón suficiente para aniquilarte sin siquiera tener la necesidad de hablar contigo– Su voz era pausada, pero lo suficientemente grave como para ser confundida con un rugido; como era de esperarse la presencia del taiyokai no le era nada grata- Así que pon atención porque solo voy a preguntarte esto una sola ves: **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?**-

- Eso…- Comenzó a decir frunciendo el entrecejo ignorando olímpicamente el discurso de su hemano - …Eso es algo que **no te concierne**-Puntualizó con ese tan característico suyo aire de superioridad-

- Te equivocas- El hanyo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, apenas si podía esperar para romperle la cara, no obstante la seguridad de los suyos estaba en juego, por ello debía evitar a toda costa un encuentro entre ambos – Debo recordarte que estas en MI hogar- Dijo mirándole desafiante- Así que cualquier cosa a la que hayas venido, me concierne **enormemente**-

- Por lo visto no has cambiado en nada Inuyasha- Dijo con expresión indiferente ignorando el descaro de su medio hermano conteniendo la rabia que muy a su pesar, fluía por su ser - Sigues siendo un **estúpido** **insolente**…-

- Jeph!! Y tú sigues siendo un **maldito arrogante**…Así que estamos a mano-

- No estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus estupideces…- Rumió mientras colocaba su resplandeciente garra derecha frente si-

- Y yo no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tu presencia ni un minuto más… Si no **te largas en este mismo momento**- Interrumpió Inuyasha ante la aterrada mirada de Rin- Haré que te **ARREPIENTAS-**

-…- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su medio hermano, al parecer su querido medio hermano estaba buscando persistentemente la **muerte-** Lamento decepcionarte…pero **No me iré hasta que obtenga lo que eh venido a buscar**-

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama!- Se dijo Rin presa de un horrible presentimiento-

- ¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?!-

-Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, querido hermano…- La mirada de Sess se desvió momentáneamente a Rin siendo notada de inmediato por Inuyasha- En otras palabras… ¡¡Solo eh venido por algo que **ME PERTENECE**!! – Rugió abalanzándose sobre Inuyasha desplegando con fiereza su mortal látigo de luz-

Continuará…

Ok, se que seguramente estaban esperando más acción que lo anterior…pero no saben como me rompí la cabeza para escribir lo que acaban de leer, no se porque me bloqueo tanto ya que no es la primera ves que narro batallas titánicas ni nada por el estilo, supongo que es porque no tengo las ideas suficientemente claras…o no lo se, jejeje esperemos que solo sea cosa del momento y que lo que viene sea mucho más fácil de escribir…o tal ves es que solo tengo miedo a no escribir algo digno de tanto escritor magnífico que tenemos aquí…supongo que no soporto la presión…es todo…jejejejjejeje

No olviden dejar comentarios y sugerencias…esta ves yo se que me van a ayudar mucho


	9. Chapter 9

En nuestro capítulo anterior…

_Inuyasha, haciendo uso de su arma mas mortal, es decir la boca; hirió a Rin al decir algunas "verdades" sobre su medio hermano yokai. Luego de una intervención de Kagome, Inuyasha salió en busca de Rin para disculparse…_

_Justo es ese preciso momento, el Lord más poderoso de toda la era sengokuo, apareció solo para atacar brutalmente a Inuyasha sin importarle lo más mínimo que Rin estuviera presente…_

_Ahora solo nos queda una interrogante… ¿Por qué?_

-**¡¡¡¡Sesshomaru-sama, NO…!!!!**-Intentó decir Rin corriendo a colocarse delante de Inuyasha, quien la tomó en brazos a tiempo para esquivar el veloz ataque, saltando a la copa de un árbol, siendo seguido por Sesshomaru a quien no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que Rin resultara herida en toda la algarabía que estaba desatando el mismo

Prediciendo que el siguiente movimiento de Sesshomaru sería atravesar los árboles por la mitad, se desplazó con agilidad entre el bosque alejándose lo suficiente para dejar a Rin apartada del caos.

- Escucha con atención, Rin- Pidió Inuyasha con expresión seria sujetándola de los hombros- Ve a casa y dile a Kagome que tome a Inuyoku y Shippo y vayan a casa de su madre-

- Pero…-

-Tu ve también, lamento no tener una mejor idea, pero con Sesshomaru todo puede pasar así que por lo menos ustedes estarán seguros-

- Pero… no ¡Inuyasha Esp…! –

FUMMMM!!

Una ráfaga de viento se interpuso entre ambos, siendo Rin arrojada tras unos arbustos al último momento por Inuyasha, logrando protegerla; mientras el saltaba girando en el aire con una habilidad impresionante, sujetando su mortal espada por la empuñadura y colocándola delante de su rostro al tiempo exacto en que el brillante látigo de garras venenosas de Sesshomaru se aproximaba a él.

Al ver esto, rápidamente el Taiyokai retractó su látigo e Inuyasha preparó a Colmillo de acero para ésta vez ser el primero en contraatacar abalanzándose fieramente

**- ¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!! - **

CLANNNG!!!

El sonido hueco de dos espadas colapsando una contra otra, cautivó el bosque, mientras las fieras miradas de los dos hermanos se cruzaban; Sesshomaru, con su garra libre; logró asestar un zarpazo a Inuyasha en el hombro y parte del rostro.

-ARGHHH!!!- Gritó Inuyasha sin soltar a Colmillo de acero; la furia que esto le provocó, fluyó por su ser dándole energía suficiente para arrojar al Taiyokai a la punta de un árbol. Acto seguido giró sobre si 90 grados para apoyarse sobre unas rocas; ahí presionó su hombro para expulsar el veneno de sus heridas, más no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que Sesshomaru encajó a Toukijin justo en el medio de la enorme roca en la que Inuyasha se había apoyado; provocando que esta se partiera en pedazos, de los cuales el hanyou evadió hábilmente elevándose para caer sobre Sesshomaru, que tenía su espada clavada en los fragmentos de roca que aún quedaban por quebrar.

Esto no le dio mucha ventaja a Inuyasha, ya que el yokai utilizando su látigo le amarró de una pierna para estamparlo en el suelo y que así éste fuera aplastado por las rocas.

En este punto Inuyasha se apoyó de Colmillo de acero arrojándolo a una enorme roca, la cual se fragmentó en 2 cayendo sobre Sesshomaru, gracias a lo cual, quedó libre para intentar escapar de la "lluvia de piedras" cosa que no consiguió dado a un pequeño error de cálculo -quizá si hubiera soltado a Inuyasha antes lo habría logrado- y quedó sepultado en una montaña de gigantescos fragmentos de roca.

El hanyou de inmediato corrió a buscar a Colmillo de Acero, que estaba clavada en un muro de piedras al otro lado de donde ahora yacía el yokai sepultado… Sin contar que éste, cual ave fénix, surgiría casi ileso de entre las rocas atacándolo con sus garras antes de que consiguiera alcanzar su espada.

ZAP!!!

Las envenenadas garras rasgaron parte del brazo de Inuyasha, quien logró asestar una patada al Taiyokai para ganar un poco de tiempo eh ir por su arma, algo que no consiguió porque simplemente Sesshomaru no le permitía ni moverse, le estaba atacando con gran fiereza; afortunadamente su habilidad le permitía evadirle lo suficiente como para no resultar herido gravemente, pero si como para no permitirle distraerse ni un segundo de la batalla…

Sin embargo… había algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, algo que le estaba haciendo pensar en la anteriores peleas con su perverso medio hermano… Infinidad de veces se habían enfrentado; más esta vez había algo muy diferente, que no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo que había pasado entre esta y la última pelea que habían librado, aunque hubieren pasado casi 6 años, el estilo de pelea que Sesshomaru estaba usando no era el de siempre… lo que llevó a Inuyasha a pensar lo siguiente a penas logró asestar un zarpazo al yokai con suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo un segundo e ir por Colmillo de acero; algo descabellado, pero dado las circunstancias, probable…

Sesshomaru se estaba dejando controlar por el **impulso**… No podría ser otra cosa, y lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó todavía más en claro…

Inuyasha recuperó su leal espada, solo para que el fiero yokai la estampara utilizando la propia.

CLANNG!!!

El forcejeó entre ambos comenzó de nuevo; ninguno tenía pensado dar ni un paso atrás o de lo contrario caería, ya que estaban sobre una frágil columna de piedra que no se había desmoronado con el resto de la montaña.

Y fue este forcejeo el que causó que el suelo bajo los pies de Sesshomaru, comenzara a desquebrajarse. Amenazando con desplomarse, las rocas comenzaron a crujir; pero él únicamente parecía interesado en una cosa: el ridículo hanyou que tenía enfrente.

-Jeje- Inuyasha sonrió observando que aquello estaba a punto de derrumbarse- Parece que la suerte no esta de tu lado ¿Eh, Sesshomaru?-

-¡Hump!- Frunció el entrecejo; ¿Suerte? ¡Vaya inepto! Él no necesitaba algo como tan estúpido y relativo como la "suerte"- Solo un ser con tan patéticas habilidades, se dedicaría a confiar en la suerte-

-En ese caso ¿No será que finalmente te alcanzó la edad?-

-Grrr…- Vaya que ese hanyou era bastante molesto, pero no le daría el gusto de hacerle perder su temple- No tengo por que **contestar**…-

-Pues te lo advierto: Esto no será como la última vez que nos enfrentamos-

-¡De eso puedes estar **seguro**!- Aseguró mientras una media sonrisa cruzaba su rostro sin importarle que es suelo continuaba crujiendo bajo sus pies-

- No, TÚ puedes estar seguro de que si en este preciso momento no te largas… TE CORTARÉ A LA MITAD-

-¿Acaso… -Interrumpió Sesshomaru sonriendo malévolamente- Me estas amenazando, Inuyasha? ¿**Tú…** a **Mi**? –

TRASHHHHHHHH!

Las grietas de las rocas bajo los pies del yokai comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la columna y éste aprovecho para con su rodilla golpear a Inuyasha en la barbilla, con lo cuál perdió el equilibro y no pudo seguir sosteniendo su espada, la cual le fue arrebatada de un zarpazo; para después caer de espaldas.

-Hump! Inuyasha- Dijo colocando la punta de Toukijin a milímetros de su garganta haciendo gala de una gran velocidad- ¿No te parece que no estas en condiciones de amenazar?- Hundió la punta de su espada en la garganta de Inuyasha lentamente-

-Ughhh!- Protestó sin moverse al sentir la cercanía del arma-

-Tu inferior naturaleza no te hace más que un insignificante y por demás molesto oponente para un taiyokai de mi categoría… –

-Ughh!- Gimió sintiendo el hilo de sangre fluir por su traquea-

-¡…Será mejor que lo **entiendas** de una vez!- Continuó entrecerrando sus ojos- Aunque pensándolo bien, eso ya no será necesario…- Arrojó a Toukijin para sujetarlo de la garganta y alzarlo -Ahora mismo me encargaré de que **JAMÁS** VUELVAS A CRUZARTE EN MI CAMINO-

-Ughhh!!- El hanyou sujetó el brazo que lo ahorcaba con sus garras clavándolas en ellos sin lograr que se apartaran; ya casi no podía ver, pues su vista ahora era borrosa por el veneno que desprendían las afiladas uñas de Sesshomaru; tenía que pensar en algo rápido ¡Tenía que proteger a su mujer, a su hijo, Shippo y a Rin! Y además ¡No podía morir de esa forma tan miserable!

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía comenzó a llamar a su fiel espada para que, de donde quiera que estuviera, viniera a él; ésta al escuchar a su amo, comenzó a temblar fuertemente hasta comenzar a levitar para dirigirse a gran velocidad a salvarle, justo en dirección de su perverso oponente

-¿Qué demonios…?- Se dijo al sentir la presencia de Colmillo de acero dirigirse a su rostro velozmente, lo que bastó a Inu para asestarle una patada en el cuello, mientras la columna de piedra sucumbía al peso de la pelea de ambos hermanos.

El hanyou tomó a Colmillo de acero huyendo a lo más profundo del bosque; sonriendo para sus adentros al haber burlado a su hermano por unos momentos, pero…

Eso… había sido increíblemente sencillo… es decir, Sesshomaru le tenía a su merced, estaba a punto de matarle y con una simple patada lo había… ¿Era acaso que se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte? No… Era arrogante, pero no estúpido, entonces… ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese demonio? Definitivamente algo no andaba "normal" con él; si es que algo en él pudiera considerarse como "normal"; simplemente el error de calculo que provocó que las rocas lo sepultaran minutos antes…

Si algo distinguía al yokai, aparte de su arrogancia y crueldad, era su _calculadora personalidad_… Odiaba reconocerlo: Sesshomaru en la vida cometía un error sino lo opuesto, todo un brillante depredador con la _paciencia_ necesaria para acechar a su presa, calculando sus movimientos para con el mínimo de esfuerzo acabar con lo que fuera que estuviera en su mira… Muy pocas veces le había visto perder el control, pero esta vez era como si se estuviera dejando cegar por la furia… Hoy simplemente podía sentir una gran…

CRASHHHHHHHH!!!

"¿IRA?"

El estruendo de árboles cayendo a su alrededor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Inuyasha…- Le oyó gruñir a pesar del crujir de la madera y las ramas al ser arrasadas, podía notar como la ira se filtraba en su voz… y en su manera de atacar - ¡¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE, COBARDE!! – Volvió a rugir sin detener la ola de destrucción; mientras Inuyasha esperaba el momento justo para salir a hacerle frente, la paciencia debía caber por lo menos en uno de ellos – ¡¡TE LO ORDENO!!-

Empuñó su espada preparándose para hacerle frente nuevamente y esta ves, terminar con este combate ya claramente sin sentido… De no ser así Shippo o peor aún, Kagome podrían salir de la casa a buscarlo y entonces convertirse en víctimas de… ¡No! Eso no sucedería (Además recordó que había enviado a Rin a llevarlos a la era de Kagome) No sucedería porque esta ves sería él quien se controlara y quien terminara rápidamente con esta pelea.

HYYYAAAAA!!!

Gritó al lanzarse nuevamente a pelear, observando que él solamente estaba utilizando sus garras para causar todo aquel desastre; clavó su mirada encolerizada en el hanyou y se dirigió a continuar atacándolo sin importar que ahora no tenía a Toukijin (recordemos que la arrojó para poder sujetarlo del cuello) después de todo, para un ser notablemente superior como él, no eran indispensables las armas.

- No me hagas reír, Sesshomaru… - Dijo al estar por enésima ocasión de frente a él apoyando su espada contra sus garras envenenadas – ¡**TÚ** no eres **NADIE** para darme órdenes!

- Estúpido y molesto _hanyou_… -Gruñó zafándose para perseguirlo por el, ya muy, devastado bosque- ¡¡ Hace unos momentos te prometí que me encargaría de que **nunca** mas te **cruzaras** en mi camino!!-

CRASHHHHH!!

Más árboles fueron destrozados violentamente a los pies de ambos, que inmersos en su odio mutuo, no tomaban consideración de todo lo que estaba cayendo a su paso.

-Lamento arruinar tus planes, _querido_ _hermano…_ – Dijo éste con un tono de ironía, sin bajar la guardia ni un solo momento- ¡Pero no me permitiré morir mientras tu maldita existencia **amenace** a mi familia! -

-¿Y a quién demonios le importa tu estúpida, híbrida e impura familia? –Rugía colocando sus garras afiladas en horizontal para desprender su látigo de luz- ¡¡Con **arrancar tu cabeza** me es suficiente!!-

-¡Se perfectamente que no dudaría en **asesinarlos** en nombre del **odio** absurdo que me tienes! – Dijo saltando en 360° sobre él, hasta caer con fuerza en la cascada que indicaba el final del bosque-

SPLAAASSSSSH!!

-¡Y eso es algo que **NO** TE VOY A PERMITIR!- Juró alistándose para atacar nuevamente mientras ambos saltaban maniobrando entre las pocas rocas que sobresalían de la cascada sin dejar de atacarse mutuamente – Mientras yo **viva** no **permitiré** que nada ni nadie les lastime ¡¡Y menos un MALVADO y DESPIADADO SER como tú!!-

- Inepto… - Le miró con aire de superioridad al tiempo que una fatal ráfaga de aire se esparcía por toda la zona evaporizando el agua, causando que la cascada se convirtiera en vapor y que Inuyasha no viera nada- Si tanto es que te interesan… **NUNCA** debiste **meterte** con lo **MÍO**-

UNGHHH!!!

Antes de que pudiera acudir a su olfato para localizar al demonio; éste le atrapó con su larga y esponjada cola estrujándola como una boa a su presa, colocándolo de cabeza frente a él para después decir

-¿Qué?- Le miró confundido-

-No eres más que basura; ese **ridículo** sentido de protección para con esa humana y tu hanyou es lo que te hace aún más insignificante que tu propia naturaleza híbrida…-

-Lo prefiero a se un **antipático** yokai como tú…- Susurró intentando con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de la esponjada cola del yokai- …Y te lo advierto nuevamente, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por **protegerlos-**

- HUMP!- Sopló con molestia - Te reitero que no tengo el más mínimo interés en ninguno de ellos…Sólo hay una cosa que me **importa** y no es ni siquiera el joven kitsune que en esta momento compaña a tu humana y tu hijo-

-…- Le miró… ¿Cómo podía él saber algo como eso? Sus pupilas reflejaban una mezcla de recelo… y temor-

- Ahora _**apestas**_ a miedo… - Hizo una mueca de asco- Te dejas llevar estúpidamente por tu lado humano aún cuando deberías recurrir a tu mitad yokai para salvar **tu** vida- Le reprochó estrujándolo con mayor fuerza- ¡¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA DESHONROSA CRIATURA QUE HA MANCHADO IRREMEDIABLEMENTE EL LINAJE DE **MI** PADRE…!!- Rumio entre dientes sin poder ya contener toda esa ira que estaba brotando de su ser. Sus pupilas doradas habían comenzado a afilarse hasta desaparecer en su esclerótica encendida de un escarlata intenso; sus garras comenzaban a crecer desproporcionadamente; su rostro, de antes finos rasgos, había pasado a tornarse duro y alargado; las ráfagas de aire azotaban intensamente todo el lugar -¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEE INUYASHA!!!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo ese lugar era una zona de desastre, los árboles estaban partidos en mil pedazos, sin mencionar las montañas que ahora no eran más que escombro; pero esto no detuvo a la joven de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbar, que no hacía mas que acelerar el paso deseando pronto poder encontrar a su Amo e intentar de alguna manera detener esa absurda pelea ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Sabía que su adorado Sesshomaru y su medio hermano se odiaban, más ¿Esa era razón suficiente como para recurrir a una pelea a muerte luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras? Y otra cosa que le tenía preocupada ¿Por qué su señor había atacado a Inuyasha estando ELLA EN MEDIO? Bueno, muy probablemente estaba igual de molesto con ella, dado que se había marchado del palacio sin avisar y lo que es peor SIN permiso, o muy probablemente por lo ocurrido aquella última noche que habían pasado juntos…

Todos estos pensamientos le atormentaban mientras la angustia crecía en su interior; igual que el pensamiento de lo que haría una ves llegara ahí, debía detenerlo… ¿Cómo? Esa era una excelente pregunta ¿Sería posible que se detuviera solo con que ella se lo pidiese? No; el que siempre la consintiera y la tratara como todo una dama yokai, vistiéndola con finos kimonos con todas las atenciones del mundo; no significaba que recibiría sus órdenes…

Entonces ¿Que haría? Porque no soportaría que Inuyasha le lastimara… o peor aún ¿Qué haría ella si el hanyou era ASESINADO por Sesshomaru? Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza… Imaginó a Kagome en un mar de lágrimas, a Shippo tratando de vengarlo enfrentándose a Sesshomaru solo para morir también, al pobre e indefenso Inuyoku de apenas 5 años, que necesitaba un padre…

- Tengo…- Dijo en voz alta, presa de las horribles visiones de su cabeza - Tengo que **impedir** que lo **lastime**…- Se apresuró a correr solo para ser arrojada contra el follaje de un árbol caído apenas por un espantoso torbellino, la fuerza del viento significaba una cosa- ¡¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!- Debía estar cerca, tenía que darse prisa, oía los sonidos de la batalla, agua y viento como si ellos también peleasen… luego

_UNGHHH!!!_

- ¿Inuyasha?- Se detuvo por un momento- ¡Si, esa el la voz de Inuyasha! Y parece que esta en problemas… ¡Debo darme prisa o no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar!-

SPLAAAAAASHHHHHHHH!!

Una enorme ola de agua le devolvió al suelo – Coff, coff- Tosió tratando de levantarse y mirando en derredor sin conseguir ver nada ni nadie…- ¿Pero…pero que paso…?- Se preguntó en voz alta sintiendo la fría brisa de agua empapar aún más su kimono sin comprender-

AARGHHH!!

-…- Lentamente se volvió con horror a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar- ¡Inuyasha! – Lo miró arrodillado en el suelo tratando de incorporarse ayudándose por la espada – Dios mío…- No podía moverse, estaba paralizaba por la impresión de ver como sangraba por el costado y el brazo derecho

-Argghh!!... Maldito… Sesshomaru- Gruñía Inuyasha presa del dolor causado más por la fuerza con que Sesshomaru le había lanzado, que por la caída en sí, aunque había aterrizado en las filosas rocas de la orilla del río, estaría bien, solo necesitaba unos segundos para restablecerse-

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Rin lo miró presa del espanto, con los ojos encendidos en rojo y los colmillos afilados, tal como le había visto por primera vez, _aquella_ ves antes de que le devolviera la vida y se convirtiera en su AMO y SEÑOR…- ¿Finalmente te has percatado de que **no** eres **rival** para mi?-

-No seas arrogante…- Repeló ante su hipocresía intentando ganar tiempo, ya que sus movimientos aún eran torpes, su vista estaba bastante nublada, el olor a sangre le embotaba la nariz…- Aún así; soy capaz de aniquilarte…-

-Hump! Insolente…- Le miró con desdén- Aún en tu condición te atreves a desafiarme… Algunos podrán llamar a _eso _coraje y mostrar cierto respeto por ello- Afiló aún más sus garras hasta que estas tuvieron un largo de varios centímetros, desprendiendo una nube de veneno verdosa; ante la aterrada Rin que por mas que lo intentaba no concebía una sola idea para detener aquella masacre y desconocía más y más a **SU** Sesshomaru ¿De verdad ese era el yokai que le había devuelto la vida y acogido en su palacio haciéndola la joven más feliz de la tierra?

-…Por desgracia, esa actitud no es más que una sandez molesta para mí… lo encuentro muy poco digno de elogio… - Inuyasha intentó levantar a Colmillo de Acero pero cayó sobre su costado herido, algo que no hizo mas que hacer enfurecer aún más al taiyokai- Aunque no tan indigno como **tú** hanyou… Te **acabaré** ahora mismo tal como debí hacerlo hace tanto tiempo y ahora ni la cazadora, el monje, el kitsune o tu insignifícate humana están aquí para evitarlo… -

¡Cierto Kagome y los demás!, pensó Rin pero… ¡No! Ya lo había pensado y había decidido que no podía arriesgar a los otros también… ELLA era su única esperanza porque Sesshomaru le iba a atacar y él no tendría fuerzas para esquivarlo.

-Lo va a matar…- Ante aquella terrible certeza no supo que más hacer…-

-Después de todo… Tú destino SI era morir por mi mano- Rumió entre dientes desplegando nuevamente toda su energía maligna- Hasta aquí llegaste Inuyasha…- Se abalanzó contra él apuntando sus garras venenosas directamente a su cabeza volando a velocidad impresionante seguro de su victoria…-¡¡**MUEREEEEE**!!-

- ¡¡**NOOOO**!! –Gritó Rin corriendo a interponerse entre él y el híbrido herido, valientemente-

- ¿¡Rin!? - Percibió levemente su aroma y distinguiendo su silueta delante de él con los brazos extendidos ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Si le había pedido que huyera con su mujer e hijo al futuro- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡TE PEDÍ QUE…!-

-…¿QUÉ DEMONIOS… - Sesshomaru por su parte, estaba REALMENTE impactado, por un segundo se quedó paralizado sin dar crédito a que era nada más que RIN la que estaba protegiendo al maldito Inuyasha de ÉL. Su sangre comenzó a hervir lentamente, mientras una parte de si peleaba por controlar la ira que le brotaba por todos los poros del cuerpo- ¿QUE _**DEMONIOS**_ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Cuestionó mirando a Rin con algo mas que reproche-

- ¡Por favor Sesshomaru-sama **deténgase**! –Imploró mirándolo reflejando en sus ojos un profundo… ¿Sufrimiento? - ¡No lo haga Sesshomaru-sama, se lo **suplico**!

-…-Sus ojos centellaron en fuego al contemplar a la chica que había _cuidado_ durante tantos años suplicando por la vida de esa insignificante criatura… - APARTATE…- Ordenó tratando de recuperar la compostura-

- ¡No!-

-¿… Disculpa?- La incredulidad que sentía iba en aumento, primero rogaba por _su_ presa y después desafiaba su orden, en definitiva su actitud era imperdonable-

- ¡No lo haré!- Reiteró segura de querer proteger a Inuyasha aunque no de estar desafiando a su señor, porque a fin de cuentas, el vería todo aquello como un desafío a su autoridad, después de todo, ÉL era su AMO- ¡Por favor…!- Pidió suavizando la voz para apelar a la compasión que ella sabía que existía en el corazón de su Lord- ¡Por favor **no siga** con esto! ¡Sesshomaru-sama no **MATE** a Inuyasha!-

-…- ¿Acaso lo que estaba a punto de brotar por lo ojos de Rin… eran Lágrimas? Sí, podía percibir el ligero olor a sal, Rin de VERDAD estaba punto de llorar por la vida de ese inepto… ¡MALDICIÓN! Ella sabia lo mucho que ODIABA sus lloriqueos…-

- Comprendo…- Continuó diciendo bajando la voz hasta hacerla parecer un susurro- …que no merezco ser escuchada, comprendo que lo que eh hecho(*) es imperdonable…pero aún así, _**te**_ lo imploro, no _**le**_ _arrebates_ la vida…-

-…- Una lágrima brotó por su mejilla izquierda, fue como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en una herida abierta- ¡DIJE… QUE TE HICIERAS A UN LADO! –Rugió centellando fuego rojo por ambas pupilas y deslizándose por el viento a velocidad inconcebible-

- ¡¿Qué haces baka?!- Gritó Inuyasha intentando sujetarla para arrojarla a un lado para por lo menos que ella salvara la vida- ¡TE MATARÁ A TI TAMBIÉN! –No obstante Rin no se inmutó y ni siquiera se movió, permaneció en su lugar sosteniendo la mirada del yokai enfurecido que amenazaba con acabar con los dos sin vacilar…

FUUUUUUUMMM!!!

Fue cuando algo inimaginable sucedió… Algo que juraría mentira de no haberlo visto el mismo… Ya que justamente en el último momento, apenas a unos cuantos centímetros del aquel bello rostro, Sesshomaru se detuvo

Contempló los ojos canela de la humana a quien no había dudado en encajar sus garras: estaban abiertos, le miraban fijamente llenos de determinación… Ahora estaba seguro, esa joven, habría muerto con tal de proteger al impuro Inuyasha

- Bien...- Murmuró mientras sus ojos recuperaban su dorado color y el remolino de viento, que él mismo había provocado; se disipaba devolviendo la paz al maltratado bosque. Le observaba con detenimiento, con la misma expresión indiferente de siempre.

Rin, por su parte, sentía que su corazón se detendría, más antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sesshomaru rumió algo entre dientes

- Si **eso** es lo que **deseas**- Dicho esto le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-¿Mnnm..?- Confundida por aquellas palabras, le llamó con voz temblorosa avanzando tras él- ¿Sesshomaru-sama...?-

- Veo que me equivoqué contigo...- Dijo parándose en seco sabiéndose seguido por ella -Después de todo...- Le miró de reojo a la cara transluciendo más furia de la que tenía intención- ...SI eres una humana común y corriente-

CLINNNNN!!!

Una esfera de luz le cubrió, rápidamente se elevó y desapareció entre la luz del medio día ante la asombrada mirada de Inuyasha y Rin.

- Sesshomaru-sama...- Susurró mientras un grueso torrente de lágrimas brotaba por sus ojos, era como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el corazón sin permitirle respirar- Lo siento...- Cayó de rodillas sin soportar más la pena que le corroía el alma- Realmente...Lo siento-

En la casa de Kagome…

TOC-TOC

-Adelante…-

-¡Rin!-Kagome entró cargando una bandeja con algunas pastillas y un vaso de agua- No sabía que estabas despierta, pensé que Shippo…-

-Inuyoku quería jugar con él, así que le dije que se fuera, después de todo fue él quien me cargó hasta aquí, merece descansar- Le sonrió, una bandita blanca le cubría le mejilla derecha- ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?-

-Lastimado- Dijo y agregó para restarle importancia- Pero es más resistente de lo que parece, con un poco de descanso estará como nuevo en un par de días; no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Me alegro mucho, tenía miedo de que... algo realmente grave lo hubiera pasado-Agachó la mirada-

-Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por Inuyasha- Se sentó a su lado dejando la bandeja en la cama- Él me contó todo... me dijo que arriesgaste tu propia vida para evitar que Sesshomaru…- No continuó, Rin había desviado la vista a la ventana nuevamente- De no ser por ti, estoy segura de que ahora...bueno-Vaciló en continuar por temor a ofender a Rin, pues sabía la devoción que esta tenía por su amado lord.

-Estaría muerto...- Continuó Rin sin volverse a mirar a Kagome-

-Yo... yo no se lo que habría hecho si él...- Intentó continuar, pero la sola idea de perder a su querido esposo, le producía una terrible angustia-

-Lo se... Se lo importante que Inuyasha es para ti e Inuyoku...además conozco perfectamente el profundo dolor de perder a un ser querido… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas- Ese dolor no se lo deseo a **nadie**, por eso no iba a permitir que ustedes lo sufrieran-

-Rin…- Kagome tomó su mano y le miró como si comprendiera lo que ella intentaba decir-

-Yo… recuerda que perdí a mi familia siendo apenas una niña, fue muy duro para mi y…pues…no quería que Inuyoku…- Dijo tratando de despistar a Kagome, que la seguía observando con agradecimiento y compasión…ambas sabían que no estaban hablando de su familia asesinada-

-Debo ir a preparar la comida…- Sonrió dulcemente- Bebe esto y toma estas pastillas, te ayudarán a sentirte mejor y si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame ¿Si?-

-Claro- Rin la despidió agradecida, era como si Kagome supiera lo mucho que le urgía estar a solas.

Comenzó a llorar desconsolada apenas la puerta se cerró, todo lo que había sucedido apenas una hora atrás era demasiado para ella, en especial por la certeza de que su Lord, el yokai que era dueño de su corazón, había visto aquel acto desinteresado de compasión, como un DESAFÍO a su autoridad, algo que para un ser tan autoritario, era inaceptable…

Delante de la puerta y en silencio Kagome escuchaba los sollozos de Rin; se sentía tan impotente, deseaba entrar ahi a consolarla, pero nadie mejor que ella podría saber que en las penas de amor, las palabras siempre salen sobrando... Suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, el solo pensar en la causa del dolor de la joven le producía un incontenible enojo; pues aquel maldito Yokai al que ella lloraba tanto; era al causante de que su esposo estuviera gravemente lastimado, sí, le había restado importancia a sus heridas, más, si hubiesen tardado un poco más en llegar hasta ellos, Inuyasha podría haber...Sacudió la cabeza, no valía la pena angustiarse pensando lo que podría haber pasado; por fortuna su latoso marido se encontraba a salvo en su habitación durmiendo profundamente; la tragedia se había evitado gracias a una sola persona, esa chica había arriesgado su propia vida y lo que tal vez sería peor: el "amor" de su amo, si es que ese ser despiadado podía sentir algo que no fuera desprecio por la vida, lo que la llevó a preguntarse ¿A que demonios había venido?

"¡Bah!" Se dijo molesta pensando en que eso era lo que menos importaba en aquel momento; volvió a pensar en Rin; después de lo que había hecho probablemente esta extendería su "visita" unos días más o bueno, años más; sonrió para sí, no le molestaría en absoluto tenerla viviendo con ellos para siempre, serían una gran familia feliz...

"No" se dijo, estaba siendo muy egoísta; ya que el hogar es donde se encuentra el corazón; y el de Rin se estaba muy lejos de ahí; no en vano estaba en un mar de llanto, necesitaba distraerla; y para acabarla tenía que regresar a su época en unas horas ¿Que hacer?

-¡Ah!- Dijo corriendo escaleras arriba sin importarle que la hoya de los guisantes estaba a punto de estallar-¡Lo tengo!

Y así...

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaw- Decía Rin contemplando los enormes edificios, autos, tiendas, personas y todas las maravillas que la época de Kagome podía ofrecer al tiempo que sacaba la cabeza por la ventana del honda blanco, cual niña pequeña- ¡¡Esto es impresionante!!-

-Sabía que te gustaría- Decía Kagome muy devertida con el sincero asombro de Rin-

-¡Es maravilloso!- Dijo sin apartar el rostro de la ventana-¡Y eso, allá en el cielo!- Apuntó- ¿Qué es?

-Un avión-

-¿Un avión?- Repitió sin apartar la vista del cielo- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un medio de trasporte- Explicó pacientemente sin descuidar el camino y el tráfico- Las personas lo usan para trasladarse de un lugar a otro en poco tiempo-

-Parece un enorme pájaro de piedra...Y eso de ahí ¿Qué es?-

-Es un parque de diversiones; es un lugar que las personas visitan para divertirse ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos juntos el fin de semana?-

-¡¿De verdad?! – Rin reflejaba alegría infantil-

-Por supuesto, a Inuyoku e Inyasha les encanta-

-¡Muchas gracias Kagome¡-

-¿De que? Es de mis lugares favoritos desde secundaria; Ah! Me trae tantos recuerdos… en ese entonces iba con mis amigas… Nos divertíamos mucho- Comentó estacionando el auto frente a un gran edificio de enormes ventanas y un reloj en el centro-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Aun no, es la Universidad donde estudia Sota, aquí se prepara para convertirse en Médico- Dijo bajando del auto y quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba- ¿Quieres venir? Solo voy a dejarle unos libros que me pidió-

-Eh…No, no mejor… aquí te espero-

-Ok, no tardo nada ¿Si?- Rin se quedo pasmada en el auto, observando a Kagome caminar a gran velocidad sobre un par de delgados y altos tacones blancos, traía una falda negra algo corta, además de la clásica bata blanca de doctor que le merecía las miradas de varios jóvenes del campus, la negra cabellera la llevaba en una cola de caballo y el fleco estaba recogido con una diadema.

Luego de 5 minutos Kagome estuvo de regreso en el auto solo para aparcarlo un par de cuadras después de la escuela.

-Ahora si llegamos, Rin- Dijo orgullosa-

-¿Aquí es donde trabajas? - Pregunto observando el edificio color hueso igual de alto que el de Sota-

-Así es, bienvenida al _"St. Mercy West"_ - Rin bajo del auto sin bajar la vista, jamás había visto algo similar a nada de lo estaba viendo, ni siquiera el palacio de su amo era tan alto; además había tantos humanos por doquier, era irónico lo extraña que se sentía en algo que debería resultarle tan común -¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó Kagome sacándola de su contemplación-

-Es… gigantesco-

-Eso es porque somos el cuarto mejor hospital de toda la ciudad; adelante señorita-Kagome la llevo con las demás doctoras y la presento como una prima que estaba de visita, la invitó a recorrer por los amplios pasillos todo el hospital explicándole las tareas que debía realizar, los pacientes que veía, entre otras cosas demostrando en un par de emergencias que realmente era una excelente doctora.

Más tarde llevó al laboratorio para hacerle un examen de sangre.

-¿Y esto dices que sirve para…?-Preguntó Rin cerrando los ojos para no ver cuando la gruesa aguja la pinchara en la vena-

-Para conocer tu grupo sanguíneo; es importante por si hay alguna emergencia y se deba hacerte una transfusión- Contó Kagome sujetando el brazo de la joven – ¡Listo!- Dijo una vez terminado el proceso- ¿Te dolió?-

-No…- Mintió-¿Qué harás con eso?-

-Lo colocaré aquí para que lo examinen mañana a primera hora- Sujeto el tubo de ensayo con ligereza colocándolo en un enorme refrigerador al fondo del laboratorio- En unos días tendremos los resultados- Miró su reloj- Bien, unos minutos más y podremos irnos, solo hay que pasar a mi consultorio por unas cosas. Espero no te hayas aburrido- Dijo mientras caminaban hasta el pequeño cubículo –

-Para nada, fue muy… emocionante y…-Comentó Rin siguiéndola-

- Oh-oh –

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ese libro es de Sota-Levantó el libro de gruesa tapa verdosa que estaba sobre el escritorio- Lo necesita para su clase de las 7:00 ¿Cómo puede olvidarlo? que torpe, ahora tendré que…

_-"Doctora Higurashi, a urgencias, Doctora Higurashi, a urgencias"-_

-Rayos- Dijo con fastidio al oír la mecánica vos retumbar por las paredes- Sota va a matarme, pero no puedo llevárselo-

-Yo lo haré- Kagome se volvió a verla asombrada-

-¿En serio?- Lo pensó un momento- Pero Rin ¿Y si te pierdes?-

-No me perderé, es el enorme edificio que vimos primero ¿Verdad?- Dijo tomando el libro en brazos-

-Si, ese es… ¿Estás segura? Porque podría terminar con esto pronto y…-

_-"Doctora Higurashi, a urgencias, Doctora Higurashi, a urgencias"-_

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, no está lejos y si tengo dudas, regresaré aquí-

_-"Doctora Higurashi, a urgencias, Doctora Higurashi, a urgencias"-_

-¡Ya oí!- Gritó caminando fuera del pasillo- Que molesto-A Rin- Entonces nos vemos al rato, cuando vuelvas espérame en el consultorio ¿Si?-

-Claro, ¡Suerte!- Apenas se fue Kagome, salió del consultorio y luego, bajando por las escaleras salió del hospital hasta la calle, que seguía repleta de personas tan o más apuradas que ella. Dio vuelta a la esquina y una cuadra después llegó con la Facultad.

-Bien, aquí voy…-Suspiró y aferrándose al libro con fuerza para darse ánimos, entro por el enorme portal para caminar por la explanada principal hasta la entrada del edificio- Ya pasó lo difícil- Se dijo- Pero ahora…-Miró en derredor a los miles de estudiantes que la rodeaban- ¿Cómo lo voy a encontrar?-

Cerca de ahí…

-¡Que cansancio!- Comentó un chico de amarilla cabellera y ojos café apoyado en una ventana- Como desearía que terminara el semestre mañana mismo-

-Eso quisiéramos todos... ¿O tu que opinas Higurashi?-

-Lo que yo opine- Comentó Sota sin despegar la vista de un esquema de los globos oculares que tenía en la mano- No importa, aún faltan meses para las vacaciones, ¿Por qué en lugar de quejarse no se ponen a estudiar?-

-Solo si nos dejas ir a tu casa a estudiar…- Comentó el otro con pícara mirada-

-Si y que tu bella hermana nos de clases de anatomía…-

-…Pero que se ponga una de esas minifalditas que se le ven tan…-

-…Siiiiiiiiiii…Te aseguro que así le voy a poner mucha atención a la _respetable_ Doctora Higurashi…-

-¡Ca..ca…Cállense! ¡N… no…No hablen así de mi hermana!- Gritó Sota igual de colorado que un tomate, mientras sus amigos se atacaban de risa sin avergonzarse ni un poquito- Irrespetuosos- Dijo entre dientes asomándose por la ventana, cuando de pronto algo en la explanada del campus llamó su atención… y la de sus "respetuosos" condiscípulos-

-Oye Sota, son las 20 tazas de café que me tome o…-Señaló a una esbelta joven que vestía jeans, zapatos negros sin tacón y camiseta amarilla-¿Esa que está ahí parada es tu hermana?- Sota la observó, de verdad parecía Kagome, la misma estatura, el mismo color de pelo y lo más extraño ¡Hasta la misma ropa que casi no usaba desde casada!-

-¡MIREN! ¡Está mirando hacia acá!- La joven agitó la mano con una gran sonrisa-

_-¡SOTAAA! ¡Aquí estoy!- _

-¡Hey, esa **no** es tu hermana!-

-No, pero esta igual de preciosa; solo mira que cinturita…-

-¡**Cállate**!-

-Uy, cálmate ¿Pues quién es esa chica? ¿Tu novia?-

-¡¿Tienes NOVIA y no nos contaste?!-

-Nnn- Sota enrojeció- Nn….nno es mi novia, es… (una amiga que viene del pasado) mi prima…-

-¿TU PRIMA?-

-Jujujujuuuuu; pues es casi lo mismo, recuerda que "A la prima…-

-… Se le arrim…"-

-¡**Cállense**!-Grito al borde del colapso- ¡Rin, no te muevas, en seguida bajo!- Apenas recogió sus cosas del salón, salió disparado por las escaleras incrédulo de lo que acababan de ver sus ojos ¡Rin estaba allí parada llamándolo! Era como un sueño, pues desde la última vez que la había visto, no dejaba de pensar en ella- Disculpa el retraso- Dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella-

-No importa, pero qué bueno que llegas, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa porque no podía encontrarte entre todos estos humanos-Rin sonrió- Vine a traerte esto- Entregó el libro-

-Ah, muchas gracias, es para mi clase de hoy…-Sota no salía de su asombro- Rin ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Eso era lo de menos, necesitaba un pretexto para reponerse de la impresión-

-Es que Kagome me trajo a conocer su mundo y decidí que lo primero que deseaba conocer era el hospital donde trabaja…-Explicó-

-Ah, ya veo-No supo que mas decir, está feliz de verla de nuevo, el como había llegado era lo que menos importaba-

-Bueno, me voy, antes de que olvide como regresar…-

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?-

-Al hospital, le prometí a Kagome que volvería…-

-No te vayas- pidió sujetando su muñeca inconscientemente- Em… lo siento…-Dijo cuando la soltó- Es que yo…quería eh…-Tenía que pensar en algo rápido no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad para estar con ella y más si recordaba que la última vez solo había estado en su casa unos minutos… Y ahí estuvo, fue como si una luz celestial hubiese iluminado la enorme "W" que estaba en la esquina- …Invitarte a cenar-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, verás es que, bueno… yo ejem… con tanto estudios pues… ni siquiera eh desayudado hoy y me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañaras a cenar?-Repitió sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza-

-¿Qué no tenías clase hoy?-

-Ehh…si pero no..es decir, el maestro avisó que no vendría- Mintió-

-Pero Kagome me espera y…-

-No te preocupes por Kagome, vamos, será divertido… Por favor- Pidió en tono suplicante-

-…Bueno, esta bien…¿A dónde iremos?-

-Al mejor lugar de la ciudad…-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
